Total Drama:Ask the Contestants!
by mugheessaeed2002
Summary: Watch The Contestants Embarass Themselves by Honestly Answering Questions Given In By YOU!Izzy Is On a Mission To Find Owen And Trent with the Help of Cheff Hatchet while Blaineley is Interviewed By Penelope (OC) And Humiliated By Geoff,Bridgette,Gwen and To Show She Has No Fans,Even Harold Can Beat Her. Next Up:-Izzy's Side Chapter/LeShawna's/Noah's/Sierra's Interview
1. Start Giving In Your Questions!

**Hey Guys!In This Story I Will Tell One Character Each Chapter and You Will Post Questions Which They Will Have to Answer!Each Contestant will have one Chapter Dedicated to First Contest...Starting with LeShawna!**

**So Now You Must Send In Your Questions which she will have to answer can be any question and anything can asked.**

**Note:-Each Camper Will Have their Own Chapter So Meaning About 38 Chapters Or More .**

**So Send In Your Questions For LeShawna and also Vote who do you want to see after her?**

**~Signing Off,New Chapters Daily :)**


	2. LeShawna

**Hello Viewers!Its Time For You Know What!Total Drama Ask the Contestants!Lets welcome our First Guest LeShawna!~Chris McClean**

**Ugh Chris I Can't Believe Ya'll brought ma butt back here but if its for ma friends it counts!~LeShawna**

**Ok LeShawna are you ready to answer the questions?~Chris McClean**

**Bring It On MeanClean!~LeShawna**

**Hey!Anyways...Our First Question is from Desireatgunpoint!**

**''Dear LeShawna,**

First off, I'm a big fan of yours. It's nice to see women who don't care what anyone thinks of them, and are just happy with who they are, in the media.

Second: I think most of your revenge ideas against Heather were both funny and justified.

Third (my question): What are your thoughts on the beatboxing wonder, Harold, after all these seasons?

Sincerely,

Lila Blue.''~Chris McClean

**Aww Well Sugarcube Its Nice to See People who appreciate my attitude and Yeah I Put a Lot of thinking into getting that mean green machine not to mess with ma friends!Anyways To Answer The Question,I Have felt pretty bad after what he did for me in TDI With such a Nice attitude that Sugar plum...I Loved His Beatboxing just as he was the only one who appreciate my dancing and for the others I Know you fake like my dancing!Also After I Broke Up with him I Never felt right but he always had hopes for me and protected ya'll while I Was with that Idiot Alejandro and Harold if your listening to this...I Love You!Thanks for getting that off my chest Lila Honey.~LeShawna**

**Wow...Who Knew Right?Our Next Questions are from PrincessCourtneyTheCIT Which is obviously Courtney giving in the questions.**

**''Hi Leshawna! I love you so much. You're one of my favorite characters. And I was wondering...what is the current state of your relationship with Harold? Also, have you read any fanfiction about yourself? If so, read it!''**

**Well I love You Too Courtney!Well As I Just Said Before We're Stable and I Might Start Dating Him Again*Audience Cheers*.Also Yes I Have Read Fanfictions about myself and let me just say I Love them Except for the LeDunca Ones because First of all No Offence But I HATE Him and Second Of All He Cheated on You Courtney!And hes with ma friend Gwen and i don't beat him up just so Gwen doesn't get mad at me because she is ma best bud!~LeShawna**

**Hmmm..Anyways Our Next Question is from Slendie528!**

**''Hey Leshawna, how are ya doin. I have a question, if you could would you attempt to be friends with Heather?''**

**Well...Umm After all I Made her go Through Of Course she has a soft side shown of numerous occasions and I Know I Can Break In Through Her and Make her good side come out and maybe one day We Might Become Friends!~LeShawna**

**Ok...And Our Last Question is from Talisman975 Ah How I Loved Watching Jackie Chan Adventures as a Kid ...Anyways the Question is:**

**''Are you and Heather still friends? Or are you two enemies again?''**

**Well We were rivals in TDI Starting from the cliff dive but in TDA I Became her friend BUT Her mean butt came back in TDWT With Alejandro but of course I Had to vote her over Alejandro at least she didn't take me I Saw that Season 4 TDROTI Episode where she stole the money and I KNEW She would so somethin like Chris why wasn't i invited not that i'm complaning?~LeShawna**

**Well *Pulls His Shirt*Heh Heh Looks Like We are Out Of Questions!Tune In Next Time For ...Noah!So Give in Your Questions for him and also I Gotta Go now and Uhm Away from LeShawna!See You Next Time and Ty LeShawna for coming!~Chris McClean**

**Wait just a sec..*The Screen turns black*~LeShawna**

**Author's Note:-Well That Went Will and For the Record LeShawna is fighting Chris right now in the reality world .Give in your questions for Our BookWorm Noah!**


	3. Noah

**And Welcome Back To Total Drama Ask the Contestants!Last Time LeShawna lashed at me with her anger and the guards had to take her away before i got Our Second Book-Wormed Jerk Contestant here is...Noah!~Chris McClean**

**Hi...Theres no lint in this studio is there?Because I Am Allergic to it!~Noah**

**Maybe...Who Cares?Anyways Your First Question is...From Slendie528**

**''Dear Noah**

I know loads of people love you and especially NoCo, but why are you a sarcastic jerk?''

**First Of All I Am NOT A Sarcastic Jerk .Its only for stupid people like Katie and Sadie,Owen Or else is is a way of mind to express your feelings to Always Like ...Bridgette Maybe?~Noah**

**Wow...*Ha*Anyways Our Second Question is from FanTD97**

**''Dear Noah: What do you think about NoCo? If you don't know is the ship for Noah(you)xCody and yes I mean like a cute Gay couple. Also, have you read NoCo fics? What do you think about them? If not you should.  
Well, that is all.''**

**I Have Heard Of NoCo which is Me and Cody!WHY CAN YOU PEOPLE NOT UNDERSTAND IT WAS AN ACCIDENT WAY BACK IN TDI EPISODE 2 THE BIG SLEEP WITH CODY.I Will Not Support such I HAVE Read them and they are all junk and are all out of character.~Noah**

**Wow..Noah Not such a Fan Favourite Right Now Are You?Anyways our next Question is from Desire at gunpoint!**

**''Dear Noah,**

I must say that I laughed at your sarcasm multiple times over your spam of the show, though I must say, you didn't seem to make many friends, except for Owen. I still like you though.

My questions for you are: Are you gay or bi? You don't need to answer if you don't want to, I'm just curious. My other question is: Are you and Owen still good friends?

Sincerely,

Lila Blue''

**Nope I Am Not Gay and Second of All Yes i did manage to gain some friends which they never showed on-screen in either TDI Or TDWT And most of my best moments in TDA Aftermaths were also cut out.I Believe i was the only character whos dialogues were ever cut out of the show without any curse other than Lindsay the Blonde Bimbo in Thats Off the Chain!First there was Cody During My Time at Total Drama Island and I Managed to make friends with Eva as we were both early eliminated and then Izzy came along and we became Team-E there was Tyler in which i helped with Lindsay in Total Drama World Tour and I Am Still Friends with Big Fat Guy Is Awesome Isn't He?Although he is annoying aLOT He does help me and so hence I Am His Friend.~Noah**

**Wow...Our Next Question is From Talisman975**

**''Hey Noah! You're one of my favorite characters! :D Anyways my question is: Why do you scream and run like a girl?''**

**Thanks And To Answer the Question I Only do that Because I Am Partly Scared of ALL My 121 Allergies I Had More But Cured Most of them over time with rememdies during TDWT Such as the Egg Plant for Nuts.~Noah**

**Ok And Our Last Question Given In By OwenIsAwesome Through PM Is:**

**''Hey Noah,I Love Owen and you might love him too Since he is your friend right?So I Was Wondering If You Still have Feelings for Bridgette?''**

**Obviously thats Owen in Disguise being Shy .Anyways Yes I Like Bridgette A LOT .Even though the only time it is shown is In Anything Yukon Do I Can Do Better through that hug I Do Care for Her more Than Geoff but she has to stay and make out with him all day long so be that way!~Noah *Tears Start Rolling His Eyes***

**Are You Crying Dude?~Chris**

**NO AM I NOT *Sniff*~Noah**

**Ahahaha Anyways Catch Us Next Time With our next Contestant who is being Released by the RCMP Izzy!So Get In Your Questions for Izzy! See You Next Time On Total Drama Ask the Contestants!~Chris**

**Author's Note:-Yeah Noah is Done and Gone,Next is Izzy!Bring In Your Questions for her :).I Need at least 4 Reviews more to post the Chapter.**


	4. Izzy

**Author's Note:-If there are any spelling mistakes or un-capped things in your questions i've corrected those so that it isn't too confusing.**

Welcome Back To Total Drama Ask The Contestants!Last Time We Saw Noah Crying and Before that we Saw LeShawna bring in her mood We Will See Izzy Who Has Escaped From the RCMP!Everyone lets Welcome Our Bomb-Tastic Competitor Izzy!~**Chris**  
* The Audience Applauds but Soon Dies Down as Izzy doesn't appear*

What Do You Mean I Have to Her This Way?Fine!*Reads Cue Card*Lets Welcome CrazyJumbaDinousaurs A.K.A CJD~**Chris**

*****Izzy Does A Wheel Barrow and Appears*

Hey All My Awesome Fans!First Of All I Wanna Say That Chris is a complete Idiot because Noah Lied and He Cut Off Most of my awesome stunts mostly in T.D.I ,They were so awesome and he cut them off!Chris Why DID You Do It?~**Izzy**

Well ''CJD'' They Would Sue Me If I Showed You Getting Injured!Now Enough Wasting Time,Onto Today's Ready?~**Chris**

Ready Steady Beddy!~**Izzy**

Um Ok Our First Question is from Desireatgunpoint .It is:

''**Dear Izzy,**

**While I question your mental stability (..a lot), I find you to be extremely funny despite your oddness (because of it actually).**

**My questions are: What is the state of your relationships with Owen and with Team E-Scope, and have you ever been in an American jail, or has it been all RCMP lockups.**

**Sincerely,**

**Lila Blue'**'

Its CJD!Well Lila I'm Awesome and You Know It, I Am Funny!Whats Oddness?Well Owen and Me Are Back To Making Out.I Can't Stay without the big loveable Guy!I Mean who would want to dump him?Who cares if he put me in front of a pshycho killer,Cheff,Pushed me off a Plane?It WAS Fun And I Realized that afterwards in that third season?What was it?The Plane Ride Thingy,Anyway he Is My Boy Friend E-Scope Which is now Team-CrazyJumbaDinosaurs is still there.I Still Use Noah for a lot of my pranks and the fun part is he is always annoyed!Eva on the other hand left because she called me dumb ,I Don't know why so we replaced her with Ezekiel!He does anything for me even though in his feral state I Could Understand his language and he is Ok I Have Never Been To Jail and those guys only catch me because One Time Someone told me i won the Nobel Prize ,It was shiny and they told me to get on the plane and you would never guess the RCMP Was On It and they were about to capture me so I Jumped Off the Plane .It was all because i killed 10 of their comrades and seriously injured at least 6 with Banana Peels.~**Izzy**

You Never told the producers any of that Last Part!~**Chris**

Noone Asked Me!~Izzy

Ugh Anyways,I Have A Feeling I'm getting sued tonight!I'm already in another case with Courtney and Heather!Your Next Question probably less crazy is from Mickeymouse4Everz.

''**1. Were you dropped on the head as a baby?**  
**2. How many insane asylums have you been to?**  
**3. Are you going to try and get back together with Owen, because you guys were a really cute couple!**''

Well I Do Remember Something about having an electric shock when i bit into a switch which made my hair get all frizzy,curly like it is now and i survived and After that i never got seriously injured or cried.I Remember having a bump on my head after i tried a stunt to jump out the window from my baby even in our family's photo album!My Mom said her Grandmother was the same type of crazy as me and it runs in the family!My Brother is Jack,Is even more crazy than I Am!Well Lets see I Went to the Mental Treatment in Moscow,The One In China,And Who could forget Tokyo?Also The One In Canada,France,Germany,England,Sweden,I Lost Count!Heh I Told You Before we are back together!Big-O Is Awesome!~**Izzy**

*Face Palm*Wait...Jack...Jack the Ripper?~**Chris *Izzy Nods***

No Freaking Way!I Thought he got killed!~**Chris**

Actually hes hiding In London(The Police who are watching this show start running out of their homes and into London).~**Izzy**

How Crazy Can You Get?~**Chris**

Crazier than you can imagine.~**Izzy**

*Sigh*Our next question is from District5

''

**Izzy,**

**You're under arrest...**  
**It's time you've been questioned:**  
**1. Where is the body?**  
**2. Did you let the real psycho murderer with a chainsaw and a hook onto the island?**  
**3. What is your favorite type of cheese?**

**Sincerely,**  
**The RCMP**''

Its CJD Again!Haha I Know Phony RCMPs When I See What?What Body?There isn't any body of the president I MEAN Whoever you mean?No I Didn't let him on the island,My grandfather did because the producers paid him to and they didn't tell Om Nom Cheese Toast is yummy!~**Izzy**

WHY DIDN'T THEY EVER TELL ME THAT!*Phone Rings*Mm Hmm Okay.*Closes Phone*Turns out to get the audience on the tip of their seats they made my reaction join everyone else's reactions including Next question is from Talisman975.~**Chris**

**''Are you in a relationship with anyone right now?''**

For The 5th Time,I Think...Owen!Oh and Before Owen In Total Drama Action And Total Drama World Tour I Made Boy Friends with Cody who thought i was all for him and I Also Made Out with Ferel Ezekiel a couple of times while i was in the game and noone ever noticed!~**Izzy**

Wow,Owen would hate to hear this if he was watching this now?Who Knows?Maybe He Is!~**Chris**

***At **Owen's Room*

*Snore**Fart...

*Back to the Studio of TDATC*

I Bet hes sleeping or eating or Doing something else,Even if he does know who cares?~**Izzy**

Ok Our Next Questions are from total drama rocks and crazynutgirl.

**'Izzy, do you forgive Owen? P.s. your my favorite original character :D.''**

**''Omg omg omg i don't know why but your my favorite person the way you challenge thing in an awesome way is awesome plus i a huge owen/izzy fan so Izzy what are your feelings for Owen now?''**

More Owen Questions?Okay!I Never knew you guys liked me and Owen so Much!So He has a LOT Of Mixed feelings towards me and I Have a lot of feelings towards Time In Between TDA And TDWT We went to Paris where we found Lindsay and Beth and we pushed Owen In front of a mime and he got all scared and then fainted!Well actually Lindsay didn't understand anything and went shopping and Beth went with her so I Was the only one that Family is so nice!They always think I'm the perfect one for him!Last Summer Me And Owen ate his whole Cheese Cellar was soo is no one better than Owen in terms of love!Soo Yeah That Answers It!**~Izzy**

Okaay,Our Next Question is from FanTD97:

**''Dear Izzy: Have you been on Wonderland? Also, why the CanadianPolice are chase you down?''**

I have been to Disney Land and I Remember pushing Cinderella of the castle and I Had to get Mental Treatment for that In California although I Didn't learn I Already Said Why!Because Of My Awesome Bombings and Killings!~**Izzy**

There are Bombings Too!*Asks for an aspirin*Ugh Hurry Up next question is from supersexyghotmew95:~**Chris**

''**Dear Izzy why did you blow up the Marine Base?,Love You Alot Super Mew.''**

i Love You Too and Because they said they were going to lock me up with another guy and I Hated that and so i planted a Bomb inside and killed em all!BOOOM BOOOOM!~**Izzy**

Oh Thank God!Last Question is from Firehawk2400~**Chris**

''**Yo Izzy, you are like my most favorite character on TDI and TDROTI, my question is have you met any of the cast from TDROTI? And if so, who did you bond the most?''**

****Awesome!I'm the Favourite of soo many people!In That Finding Episode I Was that Spider and i kinda scared away Sam and we became friends and I Helped him with Dakota as Owen and Me were bonding and I Told Him everything i knew and i think that in that same episode with Anne Maria was out of the cabin i stole most of her hair cans and she never noticed!~**Izzy**

Duhh (Woozy)Its Over!Times Upy Doo!Join Us Next Time At Total Drama Ask the Contestants GaGa!*Faint*Next Time Is ..DJ!So Give in your Questions!*Faint*~**Chris**

****ooo I Know CPR!Lets Do It!~**Izzy ***Comes close to Chris's mouth*

***Screams are heard and the screen blacks out***

Author's Note:-I Absolutely Loved Writing This!Ok So Izzy's Secrets have been revealed!Give In Your Questions for DJ!The Brick House will probably get a lot of love and scared questions!

See You Next Time! *Salute*


	5. DJ

**Sorry for the long Hiatus but I'm back with Daily Chapters of The Misconclusion this chapter is for DJ And Not Brick...Anyways Enjoy!**

Welcome Back to Total Drama Ask the Contestants Everyone!In Today's Episode We Will Bring Back An Old Favourite,Whose real name is Devan Joseph,Give it Up for DJ!(Audience Applauds)~Chris

Hey Man!Thanks for having me on the show!~DJ

No Problem Dude!Now lets see DJ's time on the show uptil Now!In The First Challenge He Chickened Out of the Cliff Dive!If it weren't for Courtney and Ezekiel ,he was the third The Big Sleep he tied himself to a tree in the awake –a –thon,Eventually falling and Who Can Forget that Ribbon Dance?~Chris

What?!I Like It...(Audience Laughs)~DJ

Then we got his pet Bunny which he lent to Geoff which got eaten and He got a second Bunny ,never realizing the fate of his first!~Chris

R-Really?~DJ

then his fight with Owen being a Haute Campture his bunny became the last episode ,Gwen mentioned him as one of the sane people on the show His Guys alliance sure helped!~Chris

In Total Drama Action he got Cheff's alliance which resulted in his quiting the competition and in Total Drama World Tour getting the Curse of the Mummified Dog,DJ Was the reason Bridgette,Lindsay,Harold,Ezekiel and LeShawna all got elimination and then followed by DJ And his new pet Fish, he sure does love his mom!~Chris

(T.V Shows Pictures of DJ And his Mom and the Audience Awes)

Alright so Onto the Questions!~Chris

*Sniff* Okay...~DJ

**OneandOnly24 **

**Hi DJ! I just want to say I love you so much! And two questions: Will you be my friend? And Has your curse gotten any better? Love you!**

Well Thanks!Sure I'll be your friend!The Curse has disappeared and I Think it was only for Chris's I Fixed the Mummified Dog and put him back together ,I never hurt animals after that!So Yes It Is Gone.~DJ

**Leo**

**DJ, is your curse by hurting animals from season 3 really gone away?**

Like I Said Before It has gone away and The Curse was only for our team's wasn't for the animals.A Physchologist told me that My Fear of Hurting Animals made me hurt them and it wasn't really the Curse .So I Guess thats what nervousness does to you,Sometimes!

**supersexygotmeow95**

**Dear DJ,If you could be a pokemon which one would you be?**

Well I Used to watch that show when I Was Little and I Would Say it was my favourite show so my Favourite Pokemon which i would want to be is Charizard.I Mean have you seen that guys flames?Maybe my fears might get in the way of getting strong like that though...

**FanTD97**

**Well, I just have 1 question  
How would do you react if you find out Chef Hatchet is your father?** *Dun Dun Dun*

N-N-No!He Can't be my Father became a Cheff in a reality Show!Wait...Cheff are you my father?(Cheff Come s Out)

Yes..Son!~Cheff

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!~DJ

*Starts Crying*

Well That was unexpected!Even I Didn't know that!And that just tells you they don't give me ALL of the camper's informations.~Chris

Anyways Join Us Next Time Where ,From Now On,The Campers will be included in the V.I.P DJ,Izzy,Noah and LeShawna will all join this show next time ,So Give in your questions For...Geoff!Thats right Party Guy will be joining us next time!So Give In your Questions Now!

See You Next Time on Total Drama Ask the Contestants!~Chris

WHYYYYYYYYYY!~DJ

There There Son...~Cheff

GET YOUR FREAKING HANDS OF ME!~DJ

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Next Guest:-Geoff**

**Audience Members Questioned:-LeShawna,Noah,Izzy and DJ.**

**Host:-Chris**

**Helper:-Cheff Hatchet**


	6. Geoff

(Total Drama Aftermath Song starts Playing)

And Welcome Back to Total Drama Ask the Contestants!Last Time a big Truth was unvieled for DJ And Now this time we are going to go towards our Party Guy...Geoff!~Chros

Hey Dudes!Its time to Partay!~Geoff

Hey Geoff My Man!~DJ

Hey DJ,Sorry about that truth and all..~Geoff

Oh Its Ok..~DJ

Yay Woo A Party Guy Wow..~Noah

Come On String Beans!Even if ya'll are at this stupid show ,try being nice for once!~LeShawna

Its Not Stupid!~Chris

Yes It Is!~Izzy

No its not!God Why am i even arguing with you?~Chris

I Don't know,because I'm awesome?~Izzy

(Chris Mutters Under Breath)No Your Just good for the ratings.~Chris

What was that?~Izzy

Uhh Nothing,Hey Look theres Cheff!~Chris

Chris You!Ahhhhh!~Cheff

(Cheff runs away with Izzy after him with a Chainsaw)

Now That Shes Taken Care Off,Lets see Geoff's time on the Show!~Chris

(T.V Screen Appears)

Geoff Started out Total Drama Island as being the nicest guy on the show other than DJ And Caught an Eye for Bridgette whom he set his heart the whole season with the help of Duncan and DJ Trying to impress her ,sometimes failing miserably.~Chris

I Was Just...~Geoff

Noone Cares!Anyways Most of his accidents resulted in Brutal Some Phrases(Video of Geoff Calling Bridgette a Man in Up the Creek shown).Geoff and Bridgette started to work out greatly after that being the only couple other than Tyler and Lindsay to still be together since TDI.~Chris

Woohoo!Bridgette Rocks!~Geoff

His Time on the show was great and he wasn't really dramatic unlike others...*Cough* Heather and Gwen *Cough*.~Chris

He Passed most of the challenges with ease ,sometimes being the Team Captain voted by Duncan and of his best moments was his big fear..Hail...(Clip Shown as Geoff Shivers).~Chris

D-Deadly pieces of Ice...~Geoff

His time then ended when Heather,Owen,LeShawna and Duncan saw him as a threat in the competition after all the events in that episode getting Gwen all worked up and ranting at the others and both of them shared a quick hug (Picture of Geoff Taking a Picture,Ironic isn't it).~Chris

(Audience Awes)

In Total Drama Action,his constant makeout sessions with Bridgette resulted in Early then became the main aftermath host for this season and Total Drama World tour which he did not qualify ...Although Bridgette did.~Chris

Lets not get to that shall we?I Changed,I Know I Became A Fame-Hogger or Monger or Whatever you call it back then but I Changed Dudes!~Geoff

Yeah But your Conflict with Blaineley didn't!~Chris

Well I Kind of realized like me ,She became mean and all and I Realized where her treating Bridgette was coming Her Body been found yet?~Geoff

Nah,But we're searching,Well Not really but I Think shes fine.~Chris

Umm Ok,Dude.~Geoff

That Girl had some serious Issues!~LeShawna

I Don't even know whos Blaineley!She was only in three of the aftermaths I Was In!~Noah

I For One Think Blaineley and Chris make a great couple!(Geoff,LeShawna,Noah,Chris and the Audience all look at him.)~DJ

(Chris starts getting nervous)

Umm Ok...Lets move onto questions!(Chris starts to sweat)~Chris

Don't worry there will only be Four Questions.~Chris

Number One,Who do you hate the most out of all the guys on the ,Trent,Noah,Tyler,Cody,Ezekeil,Owen,Harold,DJ And Duncan?

Trent...~Geoff

Shark Time!~Chris

No No Wait Fine Noah,Hes annoying ,sarcastic and I Don't know how he got so far in Season 3!~Geoff

WHAT!~Noah

Number Two,Do You Like DJ?~Chris

Nope,I Don't want to explain...Sorry DJ!~Geoff

Its Ok Man!~DJ

Number three,Did you or did you not call LeShawna you know what?~Chris

I Did...But that was back in Total Drama World Tour!~Geoff

THATS IT ,LEMME AT EM!~LeShawna

Number Four,Last One,Who do you think is the most idiotic out of Lindsay,Beth,Sadie,Katie,Eva and Izzy?~Chris

Izzy…~Geoff

LOOK OUT!~Cheff(Comes Running)

YEE HAW!~Izzy (Swinging on a light rope and comes crashing into the place turning over the sofas with DJ And LeShawna trapped and Noah getting hit by a light while Chris gets bumped in the head by a falling set and Geoff Just Runs Away.)

I'M COMING FOR YOU!~Izzy

(A Confused Chris)Well Total Drama Dum Dum is over!Join us next time when we give questions to Buncan !See You Next Time on Total Drama Ask the Chrises!~Chris

**Author's Note:-What Chris Meant was Give In Your Questions for Duncan.I Actually liked writing this chapter :P.**

** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Host:-Chris**

**Helper:-Cheff Hatchet**

**Audience:-Random People,Izzy,Noah,DJ,Geoff and LeShawna!**

**Next Guest:-Duncan**

**Tommorow:-Updating this and Total Drama Viewers Decide.**


	7. Duncan

(Total Drama Theme Song Plays)

Hello and Welcome Back to Total Drama Ask the Contestants!Last Time Our Buddy Geoff's truths got contestants weren't happy about it and he started a full-scale riot with Geoff is now in the Drama Machine!Guess Bridgette won't be too happy about that!~Chris

_Yeah She Won't,Dude!I Miss Making Out with Her!~Geoff_

*DJ,Noah and LeShawna Glare while Izzy laughs*

Alriight,So I Had to go through this medical care for myself to get my Bump in the head fixed!Its amazing what technology can do for you these days!Anyways,Today's guest is everyone's favourite Delinquint,Lets all welcome Duncan!(Audience Applauds)

Hey Knew?I'm back here -.-.I Would Rather Stay in Juvie if it weren't for your contract!~Duncan

Thats what they all say..~Chris

_Hey Man~Geoff_

Woah Geoff,A Makeover?*Smirk*~Duncan

Hey Man!~DJ

Hey DJ.~Duncan

*Izzy has disappeared*

Hmph Criminal!~LeShawna

Oh Look Whos Here!You Look So Slim Yourself Today LeShawna!~Duncan

HOW DARE YOU! *She Goes at him while DJ stops her*~LeShawna

Come Down both of you!Ok Now Lets see Duncan's time on the show..~Chris

This Ain't over yet!~LeShawna

Ok...Anyways Duncan Started Our the Season ,racking up Enemies starting with flirting on Then started picking on Harold and Noah making friends with DJ And the first challenge he quickly became team captain choosing who to vote off for the next few lead his team to victory in the dodgeball after in Basic Straining he started messing with Courtney ,leading to her has a sweet side found by LeShawna.~Chris

That was Supposed to be a secret!~Duncan

*Snicker*~Noah

(Duncan gets up and punches Noah leaving him unconcious)

*Heh Heh* Moving On he then Started the Guy's Alliance and did 1 Very Big move in the game,EliminatingBridgette !~Chris

_OH Come On Man!Do you have to bring it up!~Geoff_

Yes Yes I Do!~Chris

He Then through different means reached the Final 4 where Cheff picked him out!Duncan managed to work his way onto Total Drama Action where his two main moves were Starting his couple with Courtney and Making Gwen dump Trent during the team picking!He then won the season beating everybody else with a close call from Beth.~Chris

That was his loss!~Duncan

He Then worked his way onto Total Drama World Tour where he was the only one aware of Alejandro's wrong doings and even recruited Owen with his then cheated on Courtney with Gwen starting his relationship with Gwen and breaking up with Courtney which she still sues the show for!He reached the Final 5 when Heather,Alejandro,Cody and Sierra all got him out!Also making enemies with Bridgette,Cody,Courtney,Harold,Heather,Justin,LeSh awna,Lindsay,Trent,Tyler,Noah,Cheff Hatchet and myself.~Chris

Eh,Who Cares?~Duncan

Now Onto the Thats gonna leave a mark segment!~Chris

Bring it on!~Duncan

(Videos of Duncan getting Punches from Harold and Cody Shown)

I Made them do it on purpose!~Duncan

Oh Really?~Chris

Yeah.~Duncan

Think you can handle the questions now?~Chris

Sure.~Duncan

**FanTD97**

**Duncan, I just like to know, why you went at juvie?**

Well Different Reasons.I Went Four times including the Fifth Time which I Am Still in Prison was for stealing a car which ran down 7 people making 2 years of juvie,Second was stealing a Woman's purse which made 4 months,Third stealing fireworks,Making 1 Year of Juvie ,Fourth under-age drinking 11 months of Jail and Last currently was for stealing my Dad's stuff making the current 1 year of Mental Asylum and it sucks there!~Duncan

Well We Sure do have a criminal here!~Chris

Yeah,So?~Duncan

Moving On..~Chris

**gwen gothic**

**did you still love Courtney?  
why did you fall in love with Courtney?  
do you have the skull that you gave to Courtney?  
is there any chance you and Courtney will get back together?  
ps gwen and trent**

*Sigh* Whoever you are ,Courtney became annoying with all her ''rules and regulations'' and thats why I Dumped her and Gwen was more Fun and we love the same movies, I Got the skull back and gave it to Gwen.I fell in love with her because I Thought i liked her but she changed and thats why i cheated on her And we will never get back do you mean Gwen and Trent?Trents a moron,Gwen is Awesome!I Already Miss Her.~Duncan

(Izzy comes running in shooting a Dart Gun making Duncan unconcious while DJ,LeShawna and Chris go for safety while Geoff just goes away in his robot suit)

(She Shoots Everyone but Cheff)

Muahhaha!~Izzy

Duhh Join Us Next Time When we will Review Heather,Since we need more of the Uhh Dramatic Contestants,Have you ever noticed my skin is so soft?(Faints)

He Meant ta say you better give in your questions for Drama Queen Heather or Else!Come on down next time for Total Drama Ask the Contestants (Izzy shoots him)~Cheff

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**So Give in your questions for Heather!Also Vote who you want to see next out of the following 3:**

**1)Gwen**

**2)Bridgette**

**3)Owen**

**I'm Hoping to do the characters which i can get in character for most of the time first and the only characters i Can't do is Sadie,Katie,Tyler and only Sometimes because of that they will be the last characters I Do But I'm trying to do Gwen so vote now!**

**Host:-Chris**

**Helper:-Cheff Hatchet**

**Audience:-Random People,Izzy,Noah,DJ,Geoff,Duncan and LeShawna!**

**Next Guest:-Heather**


	8. Heather

**Hey Guys Heres the next chapter!I Won't be updating in a while because I Won't have internet connection for a few days but that doesn't mean you can't give questions!I Will try my best to update!**

**(Total Drama Aftermath Song Plays)**

And Welcome Back to Total Drama Ask the Contestants!Last time Izzy became Crazy and left everybody Know we have her strapped in a glass cylinder to prevent injuries!~Chris

Muahahahaha!~Izzy

This Time We Are Bringing Back the Queen Of Mean,Lets all welcome Heather!(Most of the audience are Heather fans and they applaud a lot)

Pfft I'm Back Here!At least Weird Goth Girl Isn't here!~Heather

Noone Likes Ya Either!~LeShawna

Ugh shes here?!~Heather

Yes Princess.~Duncan

Shut It!~Heather

Woo Yay(A Now Injured Noah) Look whos back?~Noah

Noone likes you Noah.~Heather

(She Recieves Glares from DJ And LeShawna)

What?Oh Izzy your here too.~Heather

Yes I Am!Muahahahahaha!~Izzy

Whats with the weird laughing?~Heather

We all have no idea.~Chris

Anyways Lets look at your time on the show!~Chris

Of Course it will be great.~Heather

Heather's strategy for Total Drama Island started with manipulating the campers causing many eliminations and making enemies with almost everyone.~Chris

Who Cares?~Heather

She Would have made her team lose in The Cliff Dive if it weren't for that cliff throw by someone.~Chris

(Heather starts ranting at you know who)

She then did great in the following episodes of the Big Sleep,Dodgebrawl and Not Quite that time Heather had read out Gwen's diary,Eliminated Eva,Justin and Noah And Made an Alliance with Beth and Lindsay.~Chris

Right,Because I Was the only one taking the game seriously.~Heather

She then lost her edge in the Paintball Challenge and even though what happened through the whole episode,Cody was voted was then locked in the freezer by Beth,Lindsay and LeShawna.~Chris

*Duncan,DJ,LeShawna,Izzy and Noah all snicker*

Then we had the torture challenge where Heather showed her things to Harold,(LeShawna gets angry and Duncan And DJ Have to hold her back) She made Beth get eliminated when she stood up to her plus she has shown not to mess with her by elimination Lindsay too (Back Stab),Although Lindsay's best moment was flipping her out (Video Shown with LeShawna and Izzy who were not there at that time are amazed).She then went on getting immunity multiple times reaching the Final 3 where a small Hair Challenge shaved her head off and cost her the loss.~Chris

THAT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT MCCLEAN!Besides I Won Total Drama World Tour so does it matter?~Heather

Stop Spoiling it!~Chris

Fine,Jeez.~Heather

Alright so she worked her way to Total Drama Action by backstabbing Harold making a friendship with LeShawna for a small time and having no alliance as Beth and Lindsay never forgave her and After the whole LeShawna thing She came to an End losing at 9th was bald for the first half of the season before getting a wig,Even Kissing Duncan during this was it for her this season!Although she did manage to make friends with Harold.~Chris

That was just a pep talk season.I Had nothing to do with it.~Heather

Riight,Anyways on Total Drama World Tour..

_Ugh I Hated that Season~Geoff_

I Mean to Say on Total Drama World Tour people asked for forgiveness from the other campers and Failed except for Cody and Sierra well not Sierra later but still Cody,Her team kept winning and she made enemies with Alejandro,Courtney,Sierra and not forget her awesomely made my Chris she came back for TDROTI Where she stole my Gemmies,Destroyed my freaking balloon and tried to steal my money if it weren't for Cameron.~Chris

Y'all Deserved it!~LeShawna

Yeah Chris McBaby.~Duncan

Mm Hmm.~LeShawna

For Once I Actually agree with the delinquint.~Heather

Can't we move on?~Noah

Yes we will!Heres your questions Heather!~Chris

**Talisman975**

''**Are you still dating Alejandro?**''

Bleh I Never Started Dating Him,It was only for the money!Chris edited that whole When we were going scene ,I Was actually trying to push him a mean,backstabbing jerk,just like me...I MEAN DISGUSTING!

**Slendie258**

**You and three other guys are all that is left, they arr Owen, Noah and Harold, who would you choose.  
Alejandro askes you out, what fo you say.  
Will you ever become friends with anyone on the show AKA Gwen, Leshawna, Courtney etc**

First of all that can never happen!But if it does then Owen too farty and he'll eat all the food,Harold will drive me crazy with his facts but he knows how to build stuff and Noah is unhelpful and will be sarcastic all the way.I Choose Harold but if I Had to I Would trade him for a pack of coconuts!Second I'll say ''Drop Dead You Goof!''.Third Never in my life will i be friends with those is too whiney,Weird Goth Girl is too crazy and LeShawna is is a is a dumb spends too much time making has anger and Sadie are too attached to each is too is just plain crazy,Ezekiel is sexist and picks his nose,Blaineley is too fame-hogged,Justin is obsessed with himself,Trent is just plain crazy over Gwen and the number is a sports failure,Duncan thinks hes so awesome when hes not ,He came from Juvie for peets sake!Geoff just always wants to have fun and host parties,Cody is pretty crazy over Gwen,Too much of a Ladies Man,Obssesed with Candy and DJ Has too many fears .I Won't even be friends with them if we were the last people on Earth Except maybe DJ!~Heather

A Mouthful Said..~Chris

You Bet!~Heather

**Revolution15**

**1. What do you think of the pairing between you and Justin?  
2. You like the idea of Justin and Alejandro fighting over you?  
3. What rules better? Pepsi, Dr. Pepper, or Coca-Cola?**

Eww Justin Like I Said hes so obssesed with himself and whines whenever he gets an Injury ,I Would Never date that Jerk!Did You Even see what a bad name he gives to antoganists in TDA?No I Hate Justin,I Mean Both of them!Yeah thats right i hate both of them to the point of killing are those things?Those Fizzy things that ruin your teeth?As If!~Heather

**Firehawk2400**

**Heather, how did you get so talented with lying and manipulating? P.S. are you related to Azula from avatar the last airbender?**

As they say like ''Mother like Daughter''...~Heather

I Think its ''Like Father like Son''~Noah

Shut It Goof Ball!~Heather

Anyways My Mother seems ok but Inside shes just the manipulative person just like a family should see my stupid show?I Am So Much prettier than her.~Heather

*Izzy Breaks through her glass*

NOT THIS TIME!~Cheff (Takes out his tranquilizer Gun)

You'll never get me Alive!Muahhaha!~Izzy

Oh Really?~Cheff

Yeah!Take that and that!(Izzy tries to hit Cheff but misses both times and they both hit LeShawna in the butt)

I Love You Ezekiel!~LeShawna (Faints)

*Gasps from everyone*

(Cheff is shocked while Izzy takes her chance and shoots him and he faints)

Bla Bla Blaineley is better than Chris!(Faint)

WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!I...~Chris

(Izzy shoots him)

Its True...(Faint)~Chris

Everyone Still awake gasps again as Izzy releases some substance from above and The Audience all faint as Geoff's robot covers for safety.

Well thats LeShawna,Chris,Cheff,The Audience..~Izzy

Can't you Morons go out any faster!~Heather

We Can't,Old DJ Got Stuck again!~Duncan

*Izzy comes and shoot Heather in the stomach*

I Love Eva!~Heather

Wow...~Duncan

(Duncan runs while Noah tries too as Izzy gets DJ)

Mama!~DJ

(Izzy gets Noah)

Those Things have no effect on me.I Had this whole surgery...(Faint)~Noah

Ugh Guess I Have to Handle This,(Jumps over Sofa as Izzy overturns it),Join Us Next Time On Total Drama Ask the Contestants where we will be reviewing (Runs and Reads Chris's script) Courtney ,So Give in your questions for ...WAIT WHAT!NO NO NO!I WILL NOT STAND COURTNEY GETTING HERE!~Duncan

(Izzy shoots him)

I Goo Goo Ga Ga(Faint)~Duncan

Muahahha!~Izzy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:-I Just Love Izzy,Don't You?Duncan's Juvie skills helped him last give in your questions for Courtney!I'm trying to do all the dramatic girls first so After Courtney we will do either Bridgette or Give in your questions and vote who you want to see next!**

**Host:-Chris**

**Helper:-Cheff Hatchet**

**Audience:-Random People,Izzy,Noah,DJ,Geoff,Duncan,Heather and LeShawna!**

**Next Guest:-Courtney**

**After all of the TDI Contestants are done,The TDROTI Contestants will come in but not before Sierra,Blaineley,Alejandro and a few others are done!(Surprise A Few Other Background Characters will also get chapters,Tune in for the Update!)**


	9. Note:-Guys I'm Back!

**Guys! *Sniff* I'm Back!After Two Whole Months Its All Over!I Got My Account!Now the Problem Is School is Starting *Sniff* But Don't Worry I'll Try to Do My Best and Update Real Soon!Missed You Guys So Much!**

**P.S Anna and Snakeshark19 Thanks for Your Reviews along with Everyone Else!I'll Start Doing All the Suggestions and Everything Now! :) :D :p.**


	10. Courtney

**Hi Guys!My First Update After the Hiatus!I Changed the Story Style a Bit Since I Learned a Little about writing from Fellow Writers & Friends.**

(Shear the Sheep Plays in the Background as LeShawna Dances and Everybody is Freak Out)

Welcome Back To Total Drama Ask the Contestants!Last Time..And a Very Long Last Time After Izzy Broke the Show's Interior-~Chris

I Didn't BREAK It!I Destroyed It!Boom Boom!~Izzy

Yeah..We Really got To Get her off the ,Heather Came and Quickly Started her Conflict with Everyone Else and Some Weird Truths were Revealed On The Show as Izzy darted Everybody.~Chris

*Laughs* Including Ya'll.~LeShawna

That Wasn't True!Its not like Your Truth was any better!Ezekiel Lover!~Chris

*Everyone Gasps Except Heather,Izzy and Duncan*

You Did Not Just go There! *She Springs Up as DJ and Duncan bring her Down*~LeShawna

Ha Told Ya You Couldn't Get Me!So Lets all Welcome Back the Person who Brought down Harold,Has Lawyers,A PDA And The Most Annoying Character on the Show..Courtney!~Chris

*Audience Boos*

Hey!You are Supposed to Cheer!I'm gonna sue all Of You!Including You Duncan!~Courtney

I Didn't Even Do Anything,Honey.~Duncan

Oh Yes You Did!You-~Courtney

WE KNOW!~Everyone

At Least I'm Nice to People!~Courtney

The Only Friend you Have is Bridgette.~Chris

Shut It!~Courtney

_Bridgey..~Geoff_

So Lets Talk About Your Time On The Show.~Chris

Don't Even Get Me Started!I-~Courtney

Shush!I Do The Talking Around Here!~Chris

Pfft!Fine!~Courtney

She Started Total Drama Island As A Nice Gal Who Met Duncan and Was Completely Horrible in the First 3 To 5 Challenges.~Chris

I Was Not!~Courtney

Were Too.~Chris

I'm Not Even gonna Argue With You!~Courtney

*Chris Glares*'

She Became the Captain In Most of the Challenges resulting in her Teams Loss with The Reason also being Duncan who Started Dating Her.~Chris

I Never Dated That Idiot!~Courtney

Actually You Did...~DJ *Courtney holds her Fist Up as DJ Gets Scared*

Dude,Don't be scared of Her,Its not like shes gonna Hurt you or Anything.~Duncan

WATCH OUT!~DJ *Courtney Throws a Brick Out of Nowhere at Duncan as He Gets Knocked Out*

Thats Also Gonna Get You Harold When You Come!~Courtney

Onto That..Harold then Changed the Votes so that Courtney got eliminated and She Returned in TDA Through a Law Suit..Sadly..And Managed to gain alot of Advantages but was soon voted off Because Beth and Duncan both voted her and That was the End of her And Duncan.~Chris

Good Riddance!~Courtney

Yay...~Noah *Who has been reading his book*

HELP ME! (Heather Screams as She is Hanging Upside Down Next to Izzy Laughing Maniaclly)

*Everyone Laughs*

Like Where Gonna Help You!~Chris

GET ME DOWN OR I'LL TELL EVERYONE YOUR LITTLE SECRET ABOUT-~Heather

Fine Fine!Cheff get Her Down! *Cheff comes Like a Ninja and Cuts the Rope*~Chris

What Secret? *Eyeing Chris*~Noah

Ohh Nothing Heh Heh..~Chris

Can We Move On?I Want to Listen to What Courtney Did!?~Heather

Why Would You Want to Know?~Noah

Oh No Reason..~Heather

I Know You Stole Part of My Hair!Don't lie with Me!~Courtney

*Gasps*I Did Not ,How Could You Accuse Me Like That?!~Heather

I'd Love to see You Too Fight but we need to move On..~Chris

Good!~Courtney

In World Tour Courtney managed to be the only one who loved singing and Once Asked tried to lead her Team but Failed due to Heather and Gwen.~Chris

Don't Forget I Eliminated Gwennie in the Tie Breaker thanks to Cody.~Courtney

But You Did Get Eliminated Later due to Heather catching you cheating.~Chris

I Still Made It Farther than Gwen!Besides Duncan was Eliminated After me So Its A Win Win.~Courtney

Yeah and You Got Manipulated by Alejandro who You Thought Loved You and You Paid the Price Later.~Chris

I Still Like Him!I Mean hes so Awesome and I Even Won for Him!Whens he gonna come here?!~Courtney

Not Until a Long Long Time.~Chris

Thats Ridiculous!~Courtney

I Know..But lets show this picture of you being mad at Heather shall We? *Picture from Bigger Badder and Bruta-ler Shown.*~Chris

HA!Knew It!~Heather

I Wasn't looking at them I Was Uh Looking at..Ezekiel.~Courtney

Why Would you want to Look at that Mess?~Noah

Stop Asking Why Questions!~Courtney

Nah.I'm Good.~Noah

*Bell Rings*

And Now Its Question Time!~Chris

They Better not be about Duncan!~Courtney

**SnakeShark19 (Spelling and Caps has Been Correct in all Questions)**

**If You Could Date Duncan Without worrying about Gwen Would You?**  
**If You Could Ever Forgive Harold After Season 1 Would You?**  
**Who is your best friend as Of Now At the End of the Fourth Season?**  
**Who In Your Eyes From the Season 4 Cast Who Is Worth being a Friend?Brick,Dawn,Scott etc.**  
**If You Wanted Would You Date Trent?**

First Of All I Never Really Liked Duncan It was All a Pity Date for Him ,Right?Stupid Gwen Just stole Him from Me..I Mean I'm Glad Gwen Took Duncan! *LeShawna,Noah,Duncan,Chris and Cheff Eye Her*

What?Its True!~Courtney

As True as You Winning the Game.~Heather

(Audience Laughs)

Well Uhh...I HATE YOU!~Courtney

Riight.~Heather

Go On..~Chris

I DID Forgive Harold But that Was All Because of A Certain Someone Black Mailing Me and Telling Him *Points to LeShawna*~Courtney

Hey!A Girls Gotta Have Fun Some Time!~LeShawna

And The Only Person I DID Like on this Show was Bridgette Because Shes a Great Contestant and Actually Nice Unlike the Rest of You Losers,And Maybe Tyler Since I Like Seeing Him Get Injured.~Courtney

*Whispers to DJ* Glad Lindsays Not Here.~LeShawna

Yup.~DJ

I Heard That!So After Watching Season 4 I Believe all of the Campers Sucked Except Maybe that Jo Girl.I Like Her Style and How She Wants to do Everything Her Way.~Courtney

Jo Seriously?That Tomboy?What are You?Crazy!~Heather

Suit Yourself.I Would NEVER Date Trent 1. Because hes Crazy 2.I Don't want to get in between Him,Katie and Sadie.~Courtney

Or You Want to But You Can't.~Noah

I Can!~Courtney

_Dudes Gotta Point There.~Geoff_

*Phone Rings* Yeah..Hmm..Okay..I'm On It!INTERN!Get Your Lazy Butt over Here and go Find Cheff!~Chris

Let me Guess Izzy?~Heather

How'd You Know?Courtney We're running out of Time,Hurry Up!~Chris

**supersexyghotmew95**

**Courtney Whats Your Favourite Pokemon and What Region is the Best?Have you Caught a Shiny?Who was your Starter?**

Obsessed Much?So My Favourite Pokemon is Charizard because They're Like Me,Strong and Confident.I Only Played the First Games I Think it was Called Katni or Kanto or Something.I Had 101 Shinies If You Need To Know.~Courtney

YOU ACTUALLY PLAY THAT GAME!HA!~Heather

Whatever,Its not like you Don't.~Courtney

I Do Not!~Heather

*Flash Back Last Episode Aftermath Heather Playing Pokemon On Her DS*

Thats a Lie!~Heather

Yeah Yeah We All Know.~Courtney

**MEGA DUNCNEY FAN**

**Courtney I'm One of Your Biggest Fans! Question, Do you still have the Wooden Skull that Duncan gave you in Total Drama Island?**

Yes I Keep It But Just To Be a Souvenir from the Show.~Courtney

Oh Really?~Duncan

Really!~Courtney

(Heather is seen Whispering something to the Camera Man who then Giggles)

If that Was About Me,You are So Dead!~Courtney

Swearsies!It Wasn't!~Heather (Actually it Was)

**FanTD97**

**Well, Courtney,Sure A Lot Of People will ask you about DXCXG So I'll change the subject A Little. Why are you always trying to be "perfect"? I mean, a lot of people say is because of your parents, So why you are trying to be something you are NOT?**

Thank You For Not Asking About Duncan!I Just Can't stand all those Questions!But I Am Perfect!Everybody Here Knows that!Right?RIGHT?~Courtney

Nope.~DJ

_Na Dudette~Geoff_

As If!Gwens Better!~Heather

For Once I Agree with Her.~LeShawna

No.~Noah (Ironic)

Yes..~Duncan

WHAT!?HUH!?~Everyone

Why Do YOU Only Think that?After Everything!~Courtney

Because...I TRIED TO MAKE YOU JEALOUS OKAY!I NEVER REALLY LIKED GWEN!~Duncan

*Everyone Gasps*

_Thats Low..~Geoff_

I Don't Understand?~Courtney

It was all A Plan!Okay?~Duncan

I...Don't Know what to Say!~Courtney

*They Then Start Making Out and the Interns Seperate Them*

Wait I'm Not Done Yet!~Courtney

I Knew You Still Had It.~Duncan

I Knew You Both were still Idiots.~Noah

**Talisman975**

**Courtney, you're my favorite TDI character! :D Anyways, did you ever forgive Gwen for what she did in TDWT? Plus, have you ever thought of dating Trent or Justin?**

At Least Some Of the Audience Members Have Brains Thankyou!*Someone From the Audience throws a Tomatoe at her but She Dodges*I Saw that Girl in the 3rd Row with Blonde Pony Tail!~Courtney

*Girl Gulps*

Now That I Know what that Was all About I Forgive Gwen Although I'm not sure If She Feels the Same Way About Now That I Have Duncan I Don't need Crazy Trent or Looks Obsessed Justin!~Courtney

Don't Worry Gwen Won't be Mad at You.~Duncan

How Do You Know That?~Courtney

Trust Me,You'll find out Soon.~Duncan

I Can't understand why She Would be Paired with Ugly ,Well Shes Ugly Too But Hes Still Better than Her.~Heather

*Duncan throws a Sink at Her as she Faints*

_Woah Dude!Thats The 8th Person you've injured Today!~Geoff_

Its all For Courtney.~Duncan

Aww.~Courtney

**PabloPenguin1800**

**Hey Courtney I am also one of your biggest fans so...my questions are;1: Why do want to become a lawyer? 2: Have you ever read FanFiction,and if so,have you heard of Duncney? 3: Did you ever love Duncan? 4: If this was possible,would you ever get back together with Duncan? Think really hard, and deep about this...so...LATERS!**

Well You Might Understand Now That I Wanted to Become a Lawyer Because I Wanted to Attack People,Win Against Them,Get Money,Send them to I Have Read Fanfiction and Let me Say I Am With Duncan But I Feel Sorry for the People who pair me with Noah.~Courtney

*Noah just Glares*

And Yes Now I Am Back Together and As Happy As I'll ever be.~Courtney

*Audience Claps*

Is This Whole Show Gonna Be About Romance?~LeShawna

Yeah!Have a Problem with It?~Duncan

Uh Nope..Ya'll just gotta Calm Down.~LeShawna

**Bpevans**

**Dear Courtney,**

**I Had a Friend who once Betrayed Me But Should I Forgive Her?**

Never Ever Forgive a Person who has hurt you in Any Way!Get Your Revenge and Make Their Life Miserable!Miserable I Tell You!~Courtney

_Woah Someone Actually Asked Courtney for Advice.~Geoff_

Of Course Noone will ever ask you.~Courtney

_Hey!Chill!~Geoff_

Hurry Up!~Chris

Why Do You Care about Finishing on Time?~Courtney

Because I Uhh Just Do!Now Get on with It!

**CourtneyFan55**

**Hi Courtney!I'm One of Your Biggest Fans!How Do You Feel to be my Favourite Character?I'm not that crazy to Make a Plane Explode on your Birthday! :p**

Well I Think We Can all Agree Sierra WAS Crazy for that.~Courtney

Sierra and Cody will not be happy about that..~LeShawna

Who Cares?And I Feel Honoured and Nice to Be Your Rolemodel and Favourite Character!I'll Make Sure You Be as Successful as Me in Everything!~Courtney

*Under Breath* and Thats why They're gonna Fail.~Noah

**Derekjohnd999**

**(Warning:-Weirdness Expected)**

**Would You Date Cody or Gwen or Both?Would You Marry Gwen or Cody or Both?Who Do You Want as a Child Gwen or Cody?**

Where Did THAT Come From!~LeShawna

They Just Blowed In From Stupid Town.~Noah

Why Would I Want Gwen or Cody as a Child?They're already alive and Teenagers for Crying Out Loud!Why would I Want to Date Gwen?What Am I Crazy?I Live a Normal and Simple Life!You're as Crazy as Izzy!~Courtney

Well That was the Last Question!What Will Happen Next time On Total Drama Ask the Contestants?Who is the next Guest?Find out Next Time On Total Drama Ask the Contestants!~Chris

Hope Gwen isn't Next!~Heather

Please Don't be Blaineley!Shes Scary!~DJ

My Girl Gwen needs to Come and Bridgette.~LeShawna

_Bridgey Bear and Owen!~Geoff_

Wait You're Afraid Izzy will come aren't you?~Courtney

I Am Not!~Chris

*Izzy Comes Swinging In Holding Cheff chased By Interns*

Come Back Here!~Jake

Watch Out!~Billy

*Cheff is thrown and Lands on Chris as everything comes crashing down and the Camera Breaks*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~Chapter Ended**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:-Well Thats It Everybody!Surprised By The Events?What is Duncan Hiding?Whats in Store for Izzy and Cheff?Read &Review And Make Your Dream Comes True!SnakeShark19 and Anna Your Requests will be Done Soon!Tune In Soon to Find Out the Answers to Everything!Gonna Update My Other Story Now!**

**Give In Your Questions for Harold!Come On Now!Don't be Shy!**

**Host:-Chris**

**Helper:-Cheff Hatchet**

**Audience:-Random People,Izzy,Noah,DJ,Geoff,Duncan,Heather,Courtney and LeShawna!**

**Next Guest:-Harold**

**Characters Remaining:-Ezekiel,Eva,Justin,Katie,Tyler,Cody,Bet h,Sadie,Harold,Trent,Bridgette,Lindsay,Gwen,Owen,B laineley,Alejandro,Sierra,Staci,Dawn,B,Sam,Brick,A nne Maria,Dakota,Mike,Jo,Scott,Zoey,Lightning,Cameron, Mr Coconut,DJ's Mother,Josh and More Secret Characters!**

**Animals Left:-LeShawna Jr,Scruffy the Spider,Brittany the Raccoon,DJ's Bunny and Fang the Shark. (Along with Bears,Squirrels,Moose,Horse,Yeti Etc.**


	11. Harold

**Hi Everyone!Enjoy This New Update!I Know Updates are Slow Right Now..But as Soon as My Other Story Ends This Will Be Updated More Chapter is Dedicated to Snakeshark19 as His Favourite Character is Harold. :) Enjoy:-**

(Come Fly With Us Plays With Everyone Crashing Into the Studio)

Did Ya'll Really Have to do that Again?~LeShawna

Yes!And Welcome Back to Total Drama Ask the Contestants!This Time We're Going To Meet One of the Fan Favourites!Everyone Welcome the Dork who Stood Up to Duncan,Got Rid of Courtney,Quit the Game for a Friend and Knows More than 2,050 Languages!Harold Everyone!  
*Everyone Claps*

Him?A Fan Favourite?Over ME?~Heather

I Didn't Get It Either Princess.~Duncan

*Heather Shoots a Death Glare*

Did You Know This Carpet is Infested with Germs?~Harold

Yeah Yeah I'm Sure We Would all Love to Hear Your Facts *The Campers Nod Quickly Minus Geoff* But We Gotta Move on with the Show!~Chris

Fine..But I Better Get My Beat Boxing Time!~Harold

Okay So Harold Started Out with a Conflict with Duncan Which Didn't Turn out Well as Duncan was Pranking Him Left and Right

*A Montage of Pranks are Shown Such as the Hand in The Water Trick,Harold Eating Underwear Smores,A Fake Moustache,Sleeping on the River while the Girls Laugh*

I Let Him Do Not Like I Couldn't Stop Him.~Harold

Oh Really?~Duncan

Yes Really,I Was Humouring You.~Harold

That Sounds Like Something Courtney would Say..Speaking of Which *A Light Is About to Fall Down on Harold as he Moves Aside and it Hits the Chair Bounces into the Audience and Knocks Out Courtney*

Don't Ya'll Just Love Karma?~LeShawna

*DJ,Noah and Izzy Nod*

He Also Had a Relationship With LeShawna Which He Revealed A LOT Later in the Competition But Its Now Broken Up.~Chris

No Its 're Just Taking a Break Because LeShawna Hates Fainting Over My Mad Skills.~Harold

*LeShawna has to Be Restrained by DJ and Duncan who Has Grown Tired of Courtney*

Hes Also the Camper to Have the Most Injuries with a Total of 67 (Just Two More...) So Far in the Performed Fairly Well In Most Challenges in Jumped the Cliff,Not so Fortunate for That,Won His Team Their First Win in the Dodgebrawl Challenge,He Also Did Pretty Good In Beatboxing But Courtney didn't let Him Do It at First..But He Eventually Made Their Team Win Again..He Also Had Some Bad Moments Such as Being One of the Early Outs at The Big Sleep and Making the Killer Bass Lose their Team's Oars but they Still Eventually Won that One.~Chris

Yeah But Those Were Just Because I Knew That I Was Looking as a Threat,GOSH!~Harold

He Did Fairly Well In TDA But His Real Downfall Was In Total Drama World Tour By Alejandro.~Chris

Ugh Don't even Remind me of that Jerk.~Heather

I Can't Believe I Actually Fell for his Plans and LeShawna Did Too!~Harold

When He Comes Here...Hes Going to Be a Dead Man...For Everything he HAS Done.~LeShawna

But Harold Still Won the Surfing Challenge for Cody..Well Not Really Won But Still Got Second.~Chris

It was the Deer's Fault!Curse Those Flower Eaters..~Harold

*Bell Rings*

Its Time For The Questions!~Chris

Finally, I Thought The Time Would Never Come.~Harold

**Hi, Harold, very big fan. Cheered for you all the way through all 3 seasons you were in. **

**Are you and Duncan still mortal enemies?  
How much passion do you still have for Leshawna?  
Would you date Bridgette or Lindsay if you could?  
What's your favorite activity?  
Whose your favorite season 4 contestant?  
Do you ever regret taking DJ's place, when it was supposed to be him who got Eliminated in World Tour back in Japan?  
Whose your best male friend on the show?  
Do you like Fanfiction?~SnakeShark19**

Of Course Everyone wanted me to Win Secretly But They were Too Embarassed to Say I Still Hate Duncan Because He Keeps Messing with my ''Mad Skills'''.I Still Have Full Passion for LeShawna and I-I Hope We Could Get Back Together *The Contestants Awe* I Would Date Bridgette because Shes Nice but Not Lindsay Even though all the Girls fall for Me *Geoff,Duncan,Courtney,LeShawna and Izzy are Furious*~Harold

What?I'm Just Telling what I Know.~Harold

_Bridgette is Mine!Keep Your Hands Off Her!~Geoff_

Fine,And My Favourite Activity is Collecting My Boy Scout Badges along with Training at Training Steve's Training Camp.I Haven't seen Season 4 That Much But I Like Sam.~Harold

So You Like the Person who Replaced you on the show.~Noah

He Didn't Replace Me,I Just Wasn't ready to Go into the I Don't Regret Deserved It and I Think Cody is Fine And Maybe Trent or Geoff If He Stops Pranking Me...~Harold

_But Pranking is Fun,Dude.~Geoff_

No Its Not!And I Like Fanfiction Because Everybody Praises Me and Everything.~Harold

**Harold, why do you date Leshawna?...she deserves better...like DJ. Also, shout out to Noah, YOU BETTER LOVE KATIE OR DAWN!~IronWood811**

How Did I Get Dragged Into This?The Nature Freak and Tweedle Dee?I'm Fine,Thankyou.~Noah

DJ Doesn't Like LeShawna..~Harold

Yeah I Prefer Being Single.~DJ

And LeShawna Has Feelings for me Right?Right?~Harold *LeShawna Quickly Rushes Off*

*Harold Hangs his Head Down in Shame*

**CourtneyFan55**

**Hi Harold. Question 1:-Why Did You Cheat on Courtney n Season 1?**

**Question 2:If You Say Duncan Deserved It Then Why Didn't You Take Him Out Instead.**

**Question 3:Do I Talk Alot?**

**Question 4:Do You Like Jo and Scott as a Couple?**

I Cheated on Courtney to Make Duncan Depressed and He Got Out Later Didn't He?Yes You Do Talk and Scott?A Match Made in Heaven,They're both Rude,Evil and Mean.~Harold

I Say Jo Deserves With Me?~Heather

*Noone Raises Their Hands*

Fine,Sheesh.~Heather

**FanTD97**

**Dear, Harold: You're one of my favs, I really love your mads skills. However. The Questions.  
1. I always was wondering: What did you write in that Haiku (from TDI ep. 13) for LeShawna? Can you read it? (maybe that will made LeShawna loves you again ;))  
2. Changing of topic. What are you favorite SuperHero?  
3. Do you like Anime? Any fav gender?  
4. And last one: Star Trek or Star Wars**

LeShawna Doesn't Love Me...I Just Pointed Out All Her Good Qualities ..Some Of Which are Not Exactly True...My Favourite Super Hero is Aqua Man!Hes Made of Water,He Spits Water,He Drinks Himself!Hes Awesome!Anime is the One True Best Thing to Watch... Wars Trek was Just a Big -~Harold

Warning,Nerd Alert.~Noah

And You're not a Nerd.~Duncan

Nope.~Noah

Well Then..*Tears Up His Book* You Won't Mind You?~Duncan

Thanks,I Finished that Book.~Noah

**Redlucario98**

**All right Harold did you ever feel that it is your fault that Courtney became the new Heather?  
After the Karate challenge from TDA after the the way you and Duncan get along at the end is it possible that you two could bury the hatchet?  
Did you like any of the season 4 cast?**

Nah,It Was Duncan's Fault and Partly Gwens But NONE Of ,Owen Showed Me That Me and Duncan aren't meant to Be Friends and I Like Dawn,B,Zoey and Mike for Obvious Reasons.~Harold

Such as Them All Resembling You In A Way By Being Sugar Coated Goody Goodies.~Heather

*Duncan and Noah Nod in Agreement*

**RG**

**Dear Harold,1.I was wondering if you could demonstrate that trick Duncan did to you in 'the big sleep' you ever been on fanfiction have you read the Harold x Courtney love ones you had a chance if dating Heather or Izzy who would you choose? That's all see ya!**

And tell The cast I said Hi or perish! (I:

First of All What Trick? *Geoff Beeps and Duncan and DJ Snicker*.Me and Courtney...In Hell!Heather Fell For Me Once But She Knows I'm Too Good for 's Crazy and I Can't Stand Her. *Heather Starts Throwing Things at Harold and He Finally Gets Hit by a Sink*~Harold

Well Thats All For Today's Episode Folks!Its Nice to Have Caged Izzy For LeShawna,Heather,Courtney,Duncan and All the Others get Their Revenge on Harold?Will LeShawna Even Return?Will Noah Ever Be Happy?Find Out Next Time on Total...Drama...Ask the Contestants!~Chris

*Show Ends as Izzy Starts Shooting a Bazooka at Everybody with the Help of Cheff Hatchet which Shocks Everyone as they Run*

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter Ended~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Author's Note:-Well There You Have is Done and What Did You Think of the Chapter,The Characters,The Interactions?Read & Review!And Give in Your Questions!~Signing Out,Mugheessaeed2002/Redturtle632**

**Host:-Chris**

**Helper:-Cheff Hatchet**

**Audience:-Random People,Izzy,Noah,DJ,Geoff,Duncan,Heather,Courtney, Harold and LeShawna!**

**Next Guest:-Gwen. (Be Ready for A LOT Of GwenxDuncanxCourtney Questions)**

**Characters Remaining:-Ezekiel,Eva,Justin,Katie,Tyler,Cody,Bet h,Sadie,Trent,Bridgette,Lindsay,Owen,Blaineley,Ale jandro,Sierra,Staci,Dawn,B,Sam,Brick,A nne Maria,Dakota,Mike,Jo,Scott,Zoey,Lightning,Cameron, Mr Coconut,DJ's Mother,Josh and More Secret Characters!**

**Animals Left:-LeShawna Jr,Scruffy the Spider,Brittany the Raccoon,DJ's Bunny and Fang the Shark. (Along with Bears,Squirrels,Moose,Horse,Yeti Etc.**


	12. Gwen

**Hey Guys!Sorry for the Long Updates!I Promise When the Other Story Is Over This Will Be My Top Priority!Chapter Dedicated to IronWood811!**

(Heather and Courtney are Seen Fighting as the Others Just Look On)

Chris:And Welcome Back to Total Drama Ask the Contestants!Tonight Yet ANOTHER Fan Favourite Is Coming Back and It Better be a Good Comeback Or the Ratings are going Down Thanks to Harold..

Harold:Its Not My Fault This Show Sucks!The Viewers Must be Entertained By My Mad Skills!

Chris:Thats What They All Say..Anyways Its Time to Welcome the Goth Who Dated Trent..Got Cheated on By Duncan...Is MY Personal Favourite Contestant to Torture...Everyone Welcome Gwen!

(A Cricket is Heard As LeShawna Starts Clapping and Then Eventually Everyone Except Noah,Heather,Duncan,Courtney Do.)

Gwen:Uhm Hi Everyone?

Courtney:Hello Gwen!I'm Really Sorry About What Happend I-

Gwen:Save It,Its Alright,I Deserved What I Got...

DJ:Actually You Didn' -

Heather:Ugh Its Her Again!Couldn't It Be Someone Else?Wait Scratch That..All Thats Left Is Wonder Twins,The Failed Jock,The Fame Monger,The Nerdling,Bridgette *Shudders* and All Those Other Unnecassary People!In Fact I Don't Even Get Why I (Gets Knocked Out by Cheff)

Chris:Good Riddance!Anyways Gwen Lets Talk About Your Time on The Show ,Shall We?

Gwen:Sure..Its Not Like Its Gonna Get Any Better.

Chris:Great!So She Started Out the Season Harshy..Ripping My Contract But As I Had Copies She Had To She Wanted to Be Left Alone Which Is Not A Surprise Since She IS A Loner.

Gwen:I'm A GOTH!GOTH!Whats So Hard In Remembering That?!

Chris:Let Me Guess..Everything? (Gets Kicked In the Balls By Gwen) OW!What was That For?!It Hurts!

Gwen:Oh Nothing,My Foot Just Slipped.

LeShawna:Stop Giving the Girl a Hard Time Or You're Going to Face the Wrath Of Me!

Chris:Oooh Scary!*LeShawna has To Be Held Back By Duncan And DJ* So She Didn't Do Much In The Island Except Becoming the Prime Target For Queen Bee Heather.

Heather:She Deserved It!

LeShawna:Oh You're gonna Get it Now! *Breaks Free and Knocks Her Out Yet Again*

Noah:Hurry Up!

Chris:Fine!So Gwen Started a Relationship with Trent which Started Going Downhill and Was Broken Up In TDA Becoming the End For Trent...And Surprisingly Although Doing Horrible in Almost All the Challenges She Reached the Final 2 But Lost to Owen.

Gwen:Its a Good Thing He Wasn't Here! *Winks at the Viewers*

Geoff:_I Don't Get It,Dudes!_

Noah:You Never Get Anything!Its Like You're a Male Version of Lindsay!

Geoff:_Thats Harsh.._

Chris:Stop Stealing My Screen Time!So Anyways She DID Have Some Great Moments (Shown Breaking Up with Trent,Flirting with Duncan,Getting Eliminated,Losing to Courtney in the World Tour Tie Breaker,Getting Shocked By Eels and Facing the Pshycho Killer.)

Gwen:None Of Those Were Great!

Duncan:I Actually Agree.

Courtney:Me Too! (Everyone Stares At Her Awkwardly) I Uhh Agree Too!Right?

Chris:Alright So Who Could Forget the Great Moment When Gwen Stabbed Herself With Cody's Epi Pen!

Harold:I Wouldn't Really Use the Word ''Stab''

Chris:Shush!Anyways She Went Crazy for a Small Period of Time (Her Face is Shown in the Song Gypsy Wrap) Just Look at That!Just Look at It!Its Priceless! (Starts Laughing as Everyone Glares at Him) So Gwen Became the Lowest Ranking Member of Her World Tour Team!

Gwen:At Least I Made It Far!

Chris:How Far?

Gwen:17 Episodes!

Chris:WRONG!Dumb Goth!Its 16 Episodes!

Gwen:Am I Supposed to Freaking Memorize It?!

Chris:YES! *Bell Rings* And Its Time for...Questions!

Gwen:Oh Great...

**derekjohnd99****9**

**Dear Gwen,What is Your Middle Name and Last Name?**

**Would You Date Heather or Cody or Courtney?**

**What Was Your Hair Colour Before?**

**Did You Get Arrested Before?**

**If You Could Change Your Name What Would It Be?**

**Would You Marry Heather or Cody?**

Gwen:I'm Not Gay!I'm Not Gonna Marry or Date Heather OR Courtney!Fandoms These Days!They're Crazy!And I Like Cody BUT As a Friend!Understand?And Maybe I Did Get Arrested For Graffiti ...Maybe I Didn't!My Hair Colour was ...*Sigh* Blonde...

Chris:Whats That?I Can't Hear You!

Gwen:I Said BLONDE!What Are you?That Sea Captain!

Chris:Maybe I Am And Maybe I'm Not...

Gwen:And I'd Like To Change My Name to Fairy Coffin!

Duncan:Thats a Pretty Cool Name!

LeShawna:Sorry Honey!But Personally I Don't Like It...

Gwen:Yeah But Thats YOUR Opinion.

Chris:Aren't You Forgetting Something?Something that Rhymes with Middle Name?

Gwen:I Don't Want to Talk About It.

Chris:Aren't You A Ball of Sunshine?

Gwen:I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT! *Picks Chris Up By the Collar as Everyone Gasps*

Chris:Okay Okay!Let Me Go! *Gwen Throws Him Down!*

(Appears On Screen:-For All Those Wondering Its Ashley Gwenyth Smith)

**FanTD97**

**Dear Gwen, will firstly. Sure a lot of people will ask you about all the GxDxC. So I'll change a little bit of topic; besides I want you know, I Don't Give A Fuck, about all the "Love Triangle" Topic, You're still one of my fav Contestants.  
So my Questions:  
1. On The Episode 23 from TDI, when you, Duncan, Heather and Owen (& Mr. Coconut) were "lost" in a "Lonely" Island; you, Duncan and Heather, confessed your sins thank to Owen, but that clip was cut from the episode. So my question is: What was you've confessed?  
2. Or if you rather, just talk about. Which is your favorite horror movie.**

Gwen:First of All Thank You SO Much For Not Asking About That!It Really Means Alot!And Thanks for Supporting Me!And Well We Confessed Some Boring Sins Which You Really Don't Want to Know About...And Just to Give You a Hint...Owen Confessed About the The Time He Pooped In the *Bleep* And Due to Legal Reasons Chris has To Cut It and I Really Don't Remember I Swear! (Starts Sweating) And Well ''Nightmare On Elm Street'' Because It Rocks In Every Way Possible.

LeShawna:Girl I LOVED That Movie!

Courtney:I Uhh Did Too!

Gwen:You Know Courtney Its Fine If You Don't Like-

Courtney:No!Its Okay!Promise! *Smiles Weakly*

**IronWood811**

**Hey Gwen, Before I ask questions, I want to tell you that Courtney is wrong. She's the stupid one, not you.**

So, do you still have feelings for Trent?  
Do you hate Sierra?  
Why did you have to fall for Duncan...I mean really...even Ezekiel's better?  
Are you and Dawn friends?

And lastly, NOAH, YOU BETTER LIKE KATIE OR DAWN...I CAN SEE IT IN YOU...YOU WERE TRYING TO NOT REVEAL THAT YOU WERE LYING WHEN YOU SAID "NO" TO LIKING EITHER OF THEM.

Gwen:Well If You Think About It...MAYBE Just MAYBE I'll Get Back with Him... *The Audience Awes*..No I Don't Hate Sierra But I Think She Hates Me Because Cody Likes Me and You Know...But We Worked Out Things A Little!I Only Liked Duncan For the Sole Reason That We Had a Lot of Things in Whos This ''Dawn'' Girl?Is She From the Second Generation?Because I Didn't Watch It.

Noah:I DO NOT!GOSH!

Harold:Hey Thats My Line!

Noah:Who Cares?

LeShawna:I DO!You Want A Piece of Me?

DJ:Lay Off the Guy!

Noah:No Thankyou.

LeShawna:Fine!

*Harold Grumbles*

**Firehawk2400**

**Gwen, first off, your one of my favorite character of the original cast, Second,How Do You Feel On Being On The Villians Team in Total Drama All Stars *Hands Rubber Chicken* Slap Chris with This Please.**

Gwen:Thanks!I Didn't Know I Had THAT Many Fans.

Heather:Thats Only Two!

Gwen:Who Cares?Anyways Whats ''All Stars"' Is It a Season I Wasn't Told About?!Because I AM Not a Villian!Even Chris Knows That!

Chris:No I Don't!

*Cheff Comes In and Punches Duncan to the Ground as An Anvil Falls On Chris and Izzy Kidnaps The Rest of the Cast in a Big Bag!*

Izzy:And Another Episode of Total Drama Izzy Ends With Killing Chris Hopefully!Hahahahahhaha!See You Next Time with All the Answers on Total Drama E-Scope!

Cheff Hatchet:But You Just Said Izzy!

Izzy:Its E-Scope!Who Said Izzy!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter Ended~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Author's Note:-Well Thats That!The Next Episode Is Going to Be to Hosted By Izzy!And Her Sidekick Cheff Hatchet!Chris Has Gone into the Hospital and Good Riddance!Read & Review & Make Your Dreams Come True!**

**Host:-Chris-Substitute-Izzy!**

**Helper:-Cheff Hatchet**

**Audience:-Gordon,Unnamed Interns and Other People,Izzy,Noah,DJ,Geoff,Duncan,Heather,Courtney, LeShawna,Harold and Gwen!**

**Next Guest:-Lindsay! (Shes Dumb So Get the Math Questions Ready!)**

**Characters Remaining:-Ezekiel,Eva,Justin,Katie,Tyler,Cody,Bet h,Sadie,Trent,Bridgette,Owen,Blaineley,Ale jandro,Sierra,Staci,Dawn,B,Sam,Brick,A nne Maria,Dakota,Mike,Jo,Scott,Zoey,Lightning,Cameron, Mr Coconut,DJ's Mother,Josh and More Secret Characters!**

**Animals Left:-LeShawna Jr,Scruffy the Spider,Brittany the Raccoon,DJ's Bunny and Fang the Shark. (Along with Bears,Squirrels,Moose,Horse,Yeti Etc.**


	13. Lindsay

**Hey Everyone!Sorry For Taking Long In Updating!Anyways Read & Review And Make Your Dreams Come True!And Also:-**

**IronWood811 & Noah4Ever-If You Want to Teach Noah A Lesson I Can Accept Your OC Into the Story :P.I Just Need Their Personality etc.**

**FanTD97-In This Story TDAS Never Happened and the Only Person who Knows about it are Cheff,Chris,Dawn and The The Campers will Answer those Questions with their Reactions if It DID Happen.**

Lindsay-Welcome Back Ya'll To Total Drama Uhh...What Was It Again?

Heather:To Total Drama Whatever!Last Time Izzy Killed Chris,Hopefully,And Went On This ''Adventure'' To Find Owen Since He Was Supposed to be Here by Now Or Something...What a Lunatic.

Lindsay-Well I Think-

Heather:No One Cares!Anyways I Got Stuck Hosting with This...This...''Human'' Over Here.

Lindsay:Who Is A Human?

LeShawna:Watch It! *Rolls Up Her Sleeves*

Heather:Fine!Anyways We're Supposed to Talk About Lindsay Here...I Guess I'll is the Most Annoying and Dumb Contestant to Be On the Show and Curse Me Out. THE END!

LeShawna:*Punches Heather* My Girl Lindsay Here...Although Dumb...

Gwen:Lets Not Forget Her Mixing Up Everyone's Names.

LeShawna:Yeah That Too...And Then She Almost Didn't Jump In the First Challenge Until I Forced Heather Too and She Followed.

Heather:Now THAT Was Her Fault!

LeShawna:Riight,Anyways She Started an Alliance with the Queen Of Mean-

Heather:I'm Still Here You Know!

LeShawna:*Glares* And It Eventually Ended to Her Lets Not Forget Her Best Moments!

(Picture Shown of Her Screaming over a Cockroach,Cursing Out Heather,Making Out With Tyler,Getting Hit By Dodgeballs,Making a Friendship with Beth and Izzy)

Noah:Those Were Her Best Moments?Seriously?

Heather:I Thought We Agreed To Never Show that Clip Again?!

LeShawna:I Said I Wouldn't ''Play'' It.I Never Said I Wouldn't ''Show'' It.

Heather:I Knew I Could Never Trust As Worse As Me.

LeShawna:So Your Actually Admitting that?

Heather:Well it IS True.

Lindsay:I Can't Seem to Find Taylor or Brett?Does Anyone Know Where They Are.

Gwen:They Aren't Here Yet,Genius.

Lindsay:Aww...

Courtney:Since Noone Else Seems to Care,I'll Made it To Total Drama Action While I Didn't and It Was Completely Unfair Because-

Heather:It Wasn't Unfair...You Just Never Got Picked..Face It.

Courtney:Whatever Helps you Sleep At Night,Anyways Lindsiot Here Decided to Be The Team Leader on a Team of Loons.

Lindsay:Whats a Loon?

Harold:Its a Kind of a Duck!GOSH!

Lindsay:Oh Okay...Wait...Whats a Duck?

Heather:Just Forget About It!

Courtney:And Then I Debuted and Completely Took Over As the Leader And Got Her,Owen and Justin I Still Lost But It Was Alright Since Duncan Shared his Money.

Duncan:That Was Because I HAD To.

DJ:Actually You Said You Wanted To-

Duncan:*Gives a Light Punch* Shush!

Courtney:*Raises An Eye* What was He Talking About?

Duncan:Oh Uh Nothing...(Starts Sweating)

Geoff:_I Want to Do This Too Man!So Lindsay Got Eliminated Pretty Early In World Tour and Soon She Came to the Aftermath Studio-_

Courtney:We're Talking About the Actual SHOW!So Lindsay Was Placed on Team Losers-

DJ:But Izzy Got Eliminated Between-

Courtney:She Got Taken Out!And I'm Surprised She Wasn't The First She Was the 4th or 5th Or I Don't Remember!Anyways She Lost and Thats All that Matters!

Heather:Courtney Did You Forget when She Had to Help Alejandro with You?

Courtney:What Are You Talking About?I Remember No Such Thing.

Heather-But You-

~Bell Rings~

LeShawna:I Think That Means Question Time.

Lindsay:Yay Questions!

**Firehawk2400**

**Lindsay, if I have a canoe, and the wheels fall out, how many bananas will it take to re-shingle my roof with apples?**

Lindsay:Do Canoes Even Have Wheels?

Harold-No They-

Heather:Yes,Yes They Do! (Punches Harold)

Harold:Ow!What was that For?

Heather:Oh Nothing...

Lindsay:Alright Soo Uhh 42?Is That Right?

(Everyone Gasps)

LeShawna:Y-Yes Yes It Is!

Lindsay:Oh Mi Gosh!Yay! (Its Not Really the Correct Answer,The Question is Impossible)

**Redlucario98**

**Hey Lindsay in your opinion You think Chris deserved to be sent to the hospital because he broke the lock son the whole Gwen and Duncan scene would happen?**

Courtney:Oh Not This Question Again!I Thought The Audience got Over the Love Triangle?

Duncan:Chill Its Just One Question!

Courtney:But But Its about the Love Triangle!

Duncan:Its Over Right?

Courtney:Yeah..

Duncan:So Who Cares about A Tiny Question?

Courtney:I Guess You're Right.

Lindsay:What Lock?And Isn't Chip Already in the Police Station or Something?And Who Is Greta and Damien?

LeShawna:I Think We'll Just Skip That...

**Ironwood811**

**Hey, Lindsay!**

I just want to get down to business. So why do you like Tyler (Taylor)?  
Do you like Harold? Because, seriously Leshawna, you could do so much better.

**Lastly, NOAH, I AM GIVING YOU ONE LAST CHANCE! DO YOU LIKE KATIE OR DAWN! IF YOU SAY NO, I WILL COME ON THE SHOW AND KILL YOU! I WANT NOTIE OR NAWN! ALSO, IF YOU LIKE CODY, THEN I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU SUFFER WHEN I KILL YOU! NOCO WILL NOT HAPPEN!**

LeShawna:We're Not Freaking Dating!

Harold:But We Are My Love!

LeShawna:Oh Not This Again...*Face Palms*

Noah:Fine I'll Admit I Like Someone Okay!? *Everyone Gasps* But Its Not Cody! *Everyone Gives a Sight of Relief* And I'm Never Going to Closed!

Lindsay:Its Because Taylor Saved Me From that Awful Bug!I Think It was a Lizard or Something...And Hes Really Really Good In Sports!I Just Wish He Was Here..

LeShawna:He'll Come Soon.

Lindsay:And I Don't Like Doris That Way! *Harold Runs Out Crying* Whats Wrong with Him?

Duncan:He Just Hates that Name for Some Reason.

Lindsay:I Hope He Is Alright.

**FanTD97**

**Dear Lindsay, You think you did the right thing to vote off yourself from TDAS?**

Lindsay:Whats Total Drama All Moons?Is It Like Some Show I Wasn't Told About?Is It Airing Right Now.

Dawn:Actually It is A Real Show and You Were Voted Off By Courtney Due to Your Stupidity.

Courtney:I Did WHAT?!And Who Are You?! *Dawn Disappears as Courtney Faints*

Noah:I'm Thinking that Was Dawn from the New Cast or Something..

Lindsay:I Lost Again!? *Groans Very Loudly*

**Noah4Ever**

**Hey Lindsey, just wondering...**

1. Are you (finally) able to recognize Tyler yet?  
2. If Heather apologizes, would you become her friend again? And if she does and starts acting mean, will you flip out on her again? That was the most AWESOME thing I ever seen happen to Heather :) (besides Chef shaving her hair)  
3. What is the square root of 6*4-5 to the nearest tenth?

SHOUT-OUT TO NOAH: YOU ARE MY FAV CHARACTER EVER! :D YOU SHOULD HAVE WON TDI OR TDWT! Btw, do you like, like anyone? Like Izzy or Katie?

Lindsay:Oh Trent?Yeah He Taught Me His Name Like 100 Times!And You're Welcome...I Liked the Moment with Cheff Too Although I Don't Think Hailey Will Ever Turn Nice...

Heather:Who Said I Can't?I Just Don't Want To.

LeShawna:Oh Really?

Heather:Yes Really!

Gwen:Just Give Her A Bet to Be Nice for the Next Whole Episode.

Heather:Fine,I Accept! *Handshakes LeShawna* And If You Lose I Get the Right to Insult You!

LeShawna:And If You Lose,Say Good Bye To Your Hair Again.

*Heather Gasps*

Lindsay:Its 18!No Wait 14!No 10000!Yeah Its 10000!

Courtney:Wrong,Wrong,Wrong and Wrong!

Lindsay:Why Can't I Ever Get that Right? *Starts getting Sad*

LeShawna:Well At Least You Here Ends the Episode.

Courtney:I'll Do Dawn Ever Tell Me Who She Is and How She Found Out about that?Will Izzy Ever Return with Owen and Cheff Alive?And Will Chris Ever Recover?Hopefully Out Next Time On Total Drama Viewers Decide!

Geoff:_And I'm Gonna Heal Soon!_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter Ended~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Author's Note:-Well There Ends Another By Anything?Want Your OC In the Story?Who Would You Like To See Next?And Who Do You Want to Host?Since Heather,Courtney and LeShawna Hosted this Me!Oh and Don't Forget to Give the Questions!~Signing Out Mugheessaeed2002/Redturtle632.**

**P.S Izzy's Adventure Will Be Revealed Soon!**

**Host-?**

**Helper:-?**

**Audience:-Gordon,****Izzy,Noah,DJ,Geoff,Duncan,Heather,Courtney, LeShawna,Harold and Gwen! (And Other Interns+Fans of the Show)**

******Next Guest:-Bridgette! (Geoff is Gonna Be Happy or Maybe Not.)**

******Unknown-Trent,Owen,Chris,Cheff and Izzy. (Will Be Explained Soon )**

**Characters Remaining:-Ezekiel,Eva,Justin,Katie,Tyler,Cody,Bet h,Sadie,Blaineley,Ale jandro,Sierra,Staci,Dawn,B,Sam,Brick,Anne Maria,Dakota,Mike,Jo,Scott,Zoey,Lightning,Cameron, Mr Coconut,DJ's Mother,Josh and More Secret Characters!**

**Animals Left:-LeShawna Jr,Scruffy the Spider,Brittany the Raccoon,DJ's Bunny and Fang the Shark. (Along with Bears,Squirrels,Moose,Horse,Yeti Etc.**


	14. Bridgette

**Hey,Everyone!After This Chapter ,There Might Be a Couple Of Side ,You May Still Give In Questions for Our Next Guest! :).**

**Also-PabloPenguin1800-Would You Like to Be Involved In Izzy's Side Chapters?And Do You Mind If I Use Nikki?**

**NoahFan4Ever-Sorry That You Didn't Get the Name :/.**

**IronWood811-I'll Finally Tell You Who Noah Likes!Or At Least Make It Clear.**

Geoff-Welcome Back to Total Drama Ask the Contestants!Last Time Heather,LeShawna and Courtney Interviewed Lindsay And Now We're Going-

Courtney-You Need To Tell The Viewers About Izzy!

Geoff-Fine!Izzy Went on This Stupid Expedition with Cheff to Find Trent and Owen Which Noone Cares ?

Courtney-You COULD Have Done a Better Job Since You Did-

Geoff-Okay,Okay!Anyways,We're Going to Introduce The Babe Who Everyone Loves,The Best Surfer In The Whole Wide World...The Animal Lover AND Vegetarian,Give a Hand For Bridgette!

*A Loud Clap Is Heard From the Audience*

Gwen-Finally Someone Normal...

Courtney-Are You Genetically Implying I'm Not Normal?

LeShawna-And What About ME?

Gwen-*Sigh* You Guys Too.

Courtney-Good.

Bridgette-Hey Everyone!

Geoff-Bridge! *Proceeds to Start Making Out*

Bridgette-Get Off Me!

Geoff-But Why?

Bridgette-Because We're On National T.V.

Geoff-But You Didn't Care About It In Total Drama Action.

Bridgette-I've Kinda Changed...Y'Know?

*Geoff Looks Sad*

Bridgette-Don't Worry,As Soon As the Show Ends!

Geoff-Alright..

Noah-Aren't We Supposed to Talk About Bridgette's Time on the Show?

Geoff-Why Do YOU Care *Raises An Eye*

Noah-Oh,No Reason.

Duncan-Come On,Spit It Out!Wait...Do You Like Her?

Geoff-WHAT!?

Noah-*Starts Sweating* No!Not At All!I Was Just Uh...Caring That We Get the Show Fit in Time!You Know?I Want to Read My Book.

Geoff-Well...Fine!But First,Before We Start Off the Show,We Have a Special Guest,A Super Highly Devoted Fan Of Total Drama...The Person Who Started Of the GwenxCourtneyxDuncan Love-

Courtney-Can We PLEASE Not Mention That?

Geoff-*Is A Little Annoyed* Anyways,Everyone Welcome Penelope Smith!

(Audience Claps and Shouts are Heard,Mostly From Courtney Fans)

Penelope-*Rushes In and Hugs Courtney* Hi Courtney!I Love You!

Courtney-Uh,Okay...?Can You Get Off Of Me Now?

Penelope-Oh Sure!See Nikki!I Told You I'd Meet Her!I Really Wish You Could've Been Her With Me!

Heather-Who The Heck is Nikki?!

Penelope-Oh a REALLY Great Friend of Mine!Shes Out with My Sister Sierra Trying to Find The Rest Of-

Courtney-Woah,Woah,Woah!Back It Up,YOUR Sierra's Sister?!As If One Sierra Wasn't Enough...

Penelope-Oh Don't Worry I'm Not AS Crazy as Her! *Snaps a Picture Of Heather*

Heather-Don't You Dare Do That Again!

Penelop-Sure!

Geoff-So Now That We've All Met Each Other,Its Bridgette's Time to Shine!

Bridgette-*Blushes* Geoff Please...*Whispers* No Really Stop!

Geoff-Okay,Then..Bridgette Started Off the Show Strong...I Tried to Flirt With Her...But Failed Miserably *Stops and Cries a Little* Yeah Those Were Tough Times,Dude.

DJ-I Know...Like Me In World Tour..It Really Gets To Ya,Man...

Geoff-Yeah..But Soon We Hooked Up and It Was Really Great!

Heather-That is It!I'm Taking Over!No More Mushy Face!

Geoff-But I Like Mushy Face-

Heather-Shush!Anyways Bridgette Was Pretty Clumsy On Land,No Matter How ''Good'' She Was On Sea.

Bridgette-I'm PRETTY Sure Noone Needs to-

*A Montage of Bridgette Breaking Courtney's Violin,Hitting People With her Surfboard,Burning Down Her Teams Tent and Getting Stuck to a Pole Are Shown*

Courtney-I Though Only Blaineley Would Stoop that Low...Not to Mentioned Chris.

LeShawna-Oh You're Going Down Now!

*LeShawna is Seen Chasing Heather out of the Studio*

Lindsay-Go LeFawnda Go!

Everyone-Its LeShawna!

Harold-GOSH!

DJ-I Think I'll Bridgette MAY Have Done Pretty On Land Challenges..

*Bridgette Is Seen Fearing Being Lost in the Woods,Losing First on TDA And Puking On Everyone*

DJ-She Was A Pretty Nice Gal' She Helped Alot!Not to Mention She Cooked The Fugu Blowfish!The Worlds Most Toxic Fish!

Geoff-I Knew I Could Trust Her!

Noah-*Raises an Eye* Since When Do You Speak Slang?

DJ-*Shrugs* Can't a Guy Try New Things?Besides all Black People Do It.

Noah-You Just Called Yourself Black and You Feel Happy About It?

Penelope-Well Actually Neither Noah or Justin Have Tried It.

Noah-Actually I Have-

Gwen-I Guess I Should Go Next...Bridgette Made A Conflict with Eva..OVER Nothing,I Might She Turned Out To Have Some Pretty Good Friends...

(Pictures of Gwen,LeShawna,Geoff,DJ,Owen,Harold and Lindsay Are Shown)

Gwen-Of Course She Also Had Her Fair Share Of Enemies (Heather,Duncan and Alejandro Are Shown)

Bridgette-Don't Even Remind Me About HIM.

Duncan-HEY!I Don't Really Hate her,THAT Much.

Noah-Is There Anyone Who Actually Likes Heather?

DJ-Well Theres Alejandro.

Gwen-I Don't Really Think He Likes Her Anymore...I Wonder Where Her and LeShawna Have Gone...

*Bell Rings*

Penelope-Its Question Time!My Favourite Time Of the Day!

**Redlucario98**

**Due to the cross in friendship between Courtney and Gwen and since you were friends with both of them what you do about the cross on the line of friendship. Mainly because someone broke the lock *Cough* Chris *Cough***

Bridgette-I Think We've All Gotten Past that Stage,Right?With the Whole Gwen and Courtney Friendship?

*Everyone Except Noah Nods*

Duncan-But What If They Hadn't Made Up?

Courtney-DUNCAN!

Duncan-Hey!I'm Just Trying to Have Some Fun.

Bridgette-Well...Then I Don't Really Know. *She Secretly Thinks Gwen After Remembering the GwenxTrent Break Up and The Finale For Her Loyalty*

**IronWood811**

**Hey Bridgette!**

Your one of my favorite contestants!  
Have you and Geoff stopped making out all the time?  
Do you know who Dawn is? If you do, are you guys friends? (I'd think so because you both like animals, and you are both vegetarians.)  
Are you, Leshawna, and Gwen still best friends?  
Do you have feelings for DJ?  
Do you have feelings for Cody or Noah?  
Lastly, when Alejandro comes on the show, can you kick him in the nuts?

Bridgette-Gee,Thanks!Well *Gets Embarassed* As You Can See..Yeah.

Geoff-I Still Want to Make Out So Bad!

Bridgette-Yes I Think I've Met Dawn,Shes that Girl from the Second Generation Cast Right?

Harold-Shes Exactly Like You!Except with More Mad Skills!

Bridgette-Actually I'm Happy I'm Not that Weird...Its Just not Like Yes Me,LeShawna and Gwen are Still the Whole DJ Thing...We're Great Friends!Really Great!But Me and Geoff are You Know..?

DJ-I Understand,I'm Actually Really Happy for You Both *Smiles*

Bridgette-And For Cody and Noah,I Really Have NO Idea What Goes Through Their Minds.

Noah-I'll Be Glad To Tell You-

Duncan-None Of Us Want to Hear Another Word From You!

Noah-Sheesh...Someone Slept On the Wrong Side of the Bed.

Harold-Hes ALWAYS Like That.

Lindsay-I Think Damien Is Kinda Nice!

DJ-Not to Be Rude Or Anything,But You Think Everyone but Heather Is Nice.

Lindsay-But they Like,Totally,Are!

Gwen-Shes Starting to Sound Like Katie and Sadie More and More Everyday...

Courtney-Speaking Of Which ,I'm REALLY Glad Those Two Aren't Here Yet,They're Unbearable!Its the Reason They Only Made One Season!

Lindsay-That Rhymed!

Gwen-Great Job,Genius.

Bridgette-And Lastly,I'll Be Glad Too,That is Of Course,If He Ever Comes.

Penelope-Every Character has to Come!

**FanTD97**

**Dear Bridgette, first I wanna sorry If some question are kinda intimates:  
1. Since Geoff and you are very hormonal active, Do not you worry about having an unwanted pregnancy?! or some STD?! (Again sorry for the Sexual question)  
2. Changing to a less akward topic. Have you meet Dawn? I though you can be a good friend with her, because she also love the nature like you.**

Bridgette-Its Alright and I REALLY Don't Want that To Least Not Now.

Geoff-Uhh Yeah...

Bridgette-GEOFF!

Geoff-What?I Just Think It Might Be Okay..*Gets Duct Taped By Bridgette*

Bridgette-*Is Furious* And When Dawn Comes Here,I'll Try to Be Her Friend..No Matter How Mysterious She Might Be.

Lindsay-I Think Thats One Of The Reasons You're Really Nice!

Harold-Wow,Lindsay Actually Said Something Smart for Once..

Lindsay-I Did?YAY! *Squeals Really Loudly*

Courtney-You REALLY Got to Work on That.

**NoahFan4Ever**

**Anyway... so Bridgette, who do you hate and like (as friends) the most on this show?  
And this is random but... how long is your tongue? When you sang "Stuck to a Pole" on TDWT, it was like as long as your arm!**

Noah, you are the BEST character EVER! You should totally go for Izzy or Katie! I LOVE NIZZY AND NOTIE! Never saw Nawn though... so idk about that.

Bridgette**-**Well I Like Almost Everybody!Some,Like Duncan and Heather,Are Bearable But Ale-Jerk-Dro Is Just Plain Right Wrong!

Harold-I Can't Agree More!

Bridgette-He Got More than Half Of Us Here Eliminated!

Lindsay-But Hes Sooo Hot!

Bridgette-And I Think Chris Edited the Long Tongue Part Out!

**FireHawk2400**

**Hey Bridgette! Your one of my other favorite characters, but you are just too nice! And i am so sorry you had to eat those dolphin weenies in season one, has Chris gotten sued for that yet? And i double dog dare you to swap clothes with lindsay, and impersonate eachother for a whooooole day**

Bridgette-I'm Really Glad About that And I'll Do That Tommorow...I Think...If Lindsay Is Okay With It?

Lindsay-Sure!

Penelope-And Thus Ends Another Episode.

Geoff-Woohoo!Finally!

Penelope-What Will Happen Next Time When We Come Back To Interview Yet Another Contestant?Will Izzy Return With Owen,Trent,Cheff and Everyone Else?

Gwen-Trents Missing Too! *Freaks Out*

Penelope-Eh,She'll Find Heather Ever Come Out Alive from the Wrath of LeShawna?Will Noah Learn to Keep His Mouth Shut?Most Probably Not.

Noah-HEY!

Penelope-Will CourtneyxGwenxDuncan Ever Stop Being Mentioned?Find Out Next Time on Total...Drama...Ask The Contestants!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter Ended~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:-Read & Review!Don't Really Have Anything to Talk About. :P,Anyways Do You Want to See Izzy's Adventure Next or Blaineley?~Signing Out mugheessaeed2002/Redturtle632**

**Host & Helper-?**

**Next Guest:-Blaineley (And FanTD97 Sierra Will Be Done Once Izzy Finds Owen and Trent Which Should Be Soon.)**

**Audience:-Noah,DJ,Geoff,Duncan,Heather,Courtney, LeShawna,Harold,Gwen and Bridgette! (And Other Interns+Fans of the Show)**

**Unknown-Trent,Owen,Chris,Cheff and Izzy. (Will Be Explained Soon )**

**Characters Remaining:-Ezekiel,Eva,Justin,Katie,Tyler,Cody,Bet h,Sadie,Alejandro,Sierra,Staci,Dawn,B,Sam,Brick,An ne Maria,Dakota,Mike,Jo,Scott,Zoey,Lightning,Cameron, Mr Coconut,DJ's Mother,Josh and More Secret Characters!**

**Animals Left:-LeShawna Jr,Scruffy the Spider,Brittany the Raccoon,DJ's Bunny and Fang the Shark. (Along with Bears,Squirrels,Moose,Horse,Yeti Etc.**


	15. Blaineley

**Hey Everyone!This Must Be My Fastest Update Since The Questions for Blaineley and Her Time on the Show are Relatively Short..This Is One of the Shortest Chapters since Her's and Beverly's Chapters Are Hard to Write. (Since One Did Absolutely Nothing and the Other Doesn't Talk)**

**And Since I Needed a Story Line Noah and Bridgette Might Sound a Bit OOC.**

Penelope-Welcome Back To Total Drama Ask The Contestants!Last Time We Interviewed Bridgette!Who Is Making Out with Geoff Behind The Studio At the Today We're Bringing Back..The Oldest Woman To Ever Compete on Total Drama...The Former Unfortunate Host Of Celebrity Man Hunt...Along with Josh...Lets Welcome Blaineley!

*All the Contestants Boo*

Blaineley-Hey,Hey!Calm Down,Shall We?I Know You're All Jealous of Me!

Lindsay-You're Lucky Lequisha Isn't Here!She Would've Beaten the Bananas Out of You!

Harold-*Face Palms* Its Beaten the Heck Out of You!

Lindsay-Thats What I Said!

Blaineley-She Doesn't Stand a Chance Against Me!Nobody Does! *Some Contestants Gasp*

Courtney-Oh Really?

Blaineley-Bring It On,*****!

Courtney-Oh Its On!

*They Start Fighting as Duncan and DJ Have to Break Them Up*

Penelope-Lets Not Get Hasty Shall We? Blaineley What Do You Think of Josh?

Blaineley-Josh?

Penelope-Hes The Person You Co-Hosted With,Remember?

Blaineley-Oh That Traitor!I Don't Even Know Why They Picked Him to Stay Over Me!I Mean,I'm So Much Better!I'm So Glad His Show Got Cancelled After 2 Episodes!

Penelope-But Hes Still the Host of Celebrity Man Hunt.

Blaineley-Yeah,But With a Severely Cut Pay.

Heather-(Comes In) He Is Still Better Off Without You!

Duncan-Where Did You Come From?

Heather-I Told You Noone Can Mess With Me.

Gwen-Wheres LeShawna?

Heather-Oh You'll Find Out Soon.

Gwen-You Better Not Have Done What I Think You Did...

Heather-What?

Gwen-You-

Penelope-Lets Move On!So Blaineley,What Do You Plan On Doing With Your Life?

Blaineley-Be a Billionaire By Selling Strands Of Other Celebrities's Hair!

Noah-Thats the Best Thing You Could Think Off?Seriously?

Blaineley-Its Better Than What You Do For a Living.

Noah-I'm Not Even a Grown Up Yet!

DJ-But We're Practically About 19 Years Old So We Kinda Are.

Noah-Why Do You Always Have to Say Something Logical!

Heather-Someones In a Bad Mood.

Penelope-Isn't Noah the Smart One?

Noah-I Still Am!

Penelope-So Blaineley How Do You Feel About Getting Severely Injured and Abandoned at the End Of World Tour?

Blaineley-I Survived,Didn't I?

Heather-Sadly..

Courtney-I Never Really Understood How that Works,Same for Cody In Total Drama Island Although that Was Partly Beth's Fault.

Gwen-Its Because Chris Doesn't Actually have the Guts to Kill Us.

Courtney-He'd Probably Get Me,Of Course..Since I Care About Everyone's Safety

DJ-You Don't Exactly Care-

Penelope-You Seriously Do Not Want to Put her In a Bad Mood!So Lets Talk About Blaineley's Time on the Show.

*Most of the Contestants Laugh*

Blaineley-So What If It Was Small?!I'm Glad I Got Out of the Show Anyway!I Didn't Want to End Up Like Cody's Wife or Alejandro.

Penelope-But Alejandro DID Win a Million Dollars.

Blaineley-He Still Had a Price to Just Like Geoff,An Evil Lying Little-

Geoff-Woah,Woah,WOAH!You Think I Can't Here Anything From Back There?

Blaineley-Its Not Like Anyone Likes You ,Right?

*Noone Agrees*

Bridgette-Don't Ever Talk To Him Like That!

Blaineley-What Are You Gonna Do,Lecture Me For Eating Dolphin Sandwhiches for Lunch?

Bridgettte-You Did WHAT!?

Penelope-Uhh We'll Be Right Back!

~Technical Difficulties~

Penelope-And We're Back!Blaineley is Back In Her Cast Again!

Blaineley-Joy..

Noah-Thats My Line!

Bridgette-*In a Cage* I'm Still Not Done With You!

Penelope-So Blaineley Started Off the Show In ''Niagara Brawls'' With her Entrance Through ''Blainerific''

Blaineley-The Single Handed Best Song.

Courtney-It Was Voted the Worst Song!

Blaineley-Stop Lying,You're Just Trying to Cover Up Your Song ''Boyfriend Kisser''

Courtney-For the LAST FREAKING TIME WE GOT OVER THAT!

Geoff-Can I Go Inside Bridge's Cage Too?

Penelope-Not Now..The Next Episode She Made an Alliance with Cheff,Which Ended In Her Downfall,When She Got Eliminated For Cheating with Courtney.

Courtney-I STILL Think that was A Little Fair Since I Could've Beaten Her Fair and Square!

Blaineley-Blame Chris.

Penelope-Blaineley then Came to the Studio When She Sent Bridgette Off to Siberia.

Geoff-I've Still Not Gotten My Full Revenge.

Penelope-And Before we Start Blaineley's Questions,We Have One for Gwen.

Gwen-ME?!

**cartoongal11**

**Gwen, if you could switch minds with one of the contestants for a day who would it be and why?**

*Takes a Lindsay Wig Out*

Gwen as Lindsay-Hey Look,I'm Lindsay!I'm Dumb,Stupid and I Can't Even Remember My Own Boyfriend's Name!

Lindsay-Its Taylor!

Noah-Tyler...

Courtney-That Wasn't Very Nice.

Gwen-Who Else Do I Portray?You?

Courtney-You Could've Portrayed Heather.

Heather-HEY!

Penelope-And Bridgette You Now Have to ALSO Act Like Lindsay for the Rest of the Whole Day.

Bridgette-I Almost Forgot Penny!

**SargentEpilipson**

**And here we go. Next up is Mildred, the self-righteous hag. Still, I can't help but wonder. Between Geoff, all of Bridgette's fans, and the other contestants who like her, odds are a LOT of people were gunning for Mildred after that stunt she pulled regarding the 3rd aftermath. Would she have even survived the season had Bridgette's experience in Siberia been worse than it actually was?**

Blaineley-That Wasn't Even A Question!

Penelope- I Don't Care!Noone Likes You! *Takes a Picture of Bridgette in a Cage*

Bridgette as Lindsay-Paris Take a Picture Now!I Like Too Show Off! *Poses*

Lindsay-I'm Not Like That!

Heather-You Are.

Gwen-Well Still Bridgette DOES Have Alot of Fans.

Blaineley-But Not as Many As Me.

Gwen-Will YA Stop Saying That?

Blaineley-Nope.

**Firehawk2400**

**B-b-b-blainerific!B-blainerific! *Pulls out cheeseburger* Blainely, your worst enemy... CARBS**

*A Picture of a Cheese Burger Appears on the Screen*

Blaineley-N-No I Don't Like That!I Don't Want It...*Gets Woozy*

Penelope-I Somehow Knew that Would Get Her.

**FanTD97**

**Dear Blaineley.  
I think you are a great host. Anyway those are my questions:  
1. Have you ever thought about becoming a Co-Host of Total Drama with Chris? ;)  
2. There are rumors about you and Chris Mclean Dating, is that true?**

Blaineley-Well Finally Someone Has A Brain!

Penelope-I Feel Sorry for that Person.

Blaineley-I'd Better be Off Being the Host!I Can Bring So Much More AND CHRIS!?No!Nope!Never In A Million Years!Hes As Ugly as All the Other Perverts!Cheff on the Other Hand...

Courtney-*Smirks* You Like Cheff Over Chris?

Blaineley-He Is So Much Better Than that Worthless Excuse For a Human,He Doesn't Care About Any Of You!

Gwen-Chris Doesn't Either.

Blaineley-He Likes Lindsay.

Heather-Well That Explains Alot.

**Ironwood811**

**Hi Blaineley!**

Your my favorite character!  
I do have some sad questions though, but their not sad because your actually my least favorite character. Even Alejandro is better.

My question is...why are you such a b**** all the time?

Blaineley-Its How I Was Born and By The Way You Don't Have to Be So Sarcastic About It.

Courtney-You're Actually Admitting It?

Blaineley-Do You Have to Question Me On Everything?

Courtney-Thats What I'm Here for!

Penelope-And Another Episode Ends...Some Friendships Formed...Most Broke Up...Will Blaineley Get Off of this Studio Alive?Why Is Noah Acting the Way He Is?Where Is LeShawna And Will Izzy Ever Come Back?Find Out Next Time On Total...Drama...Ask...The...Contestants!

~**After Show~**

Blaineley-I'm Innocent! *Gets Hit By A Nunchuk* Stop That Harold!I-I Can Take You All On!

Harold-My Mad Skills Will Defeat You!

Courtney-You're Getting Beaten Up By Harold...And You're 20 Years Younger.

Heather-That So Proves Your Weak.

*Everyone Proceeds To Torment Blaineley*

Geoff-My Turn Dudes!

Bridgette-Get One For Me!

Geoff-Sure Thing!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter Ended~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:-Read and Review!Sorry If This Chapter is a Bit Boring...I Never Really Understood Blaineley's Character...It Is Confirmed She Is Alive,Though,She Will Likely Never Be Mentioned in the Show Do You Want to See the Animals of the Show?And Don't Forget to Vote:-**

**What Do You Want to See Next?**

**A)LeShawna's Side Chapter.**

**B)Izzy's Side Chapter.**

**C)Noah's Side Chapter.**

**Host and Helper-? and ?**

**Next Guest-Sierra (After Izzy's Side Chapter and Who Do You Want to See After That?)**

**Audience:-Noah,DJ,Geoff,Duncan,Heather,Courtney, LeShawna,Harold,Gwen,Blaineley and Bridgette! (And Other Interns+Fans of the Show)**

**Unknown-Trent,Owen,Chris,Cheff,Izzy and The Total Drama Revenge of the Island Contestants.(Will Be Explained Soon )**

**Characters Remaining:-Ezekiel,Eva,Justin,Katie,Tyler,Cody,Bet h,Sadie,Alejandro,Staci,Dawn,B,Sam,Brick,An ne Maria,Dakota,Mike,Jo,Scott,Zoey,Lightning,Cameron, Mr Coconut,DJ's Mother,Josh and More Secret Characters!**

**Animals Left:-LeShawna Jr,Scruffy the Spider,Brittany the Raccoon,DJ's Bunny and Fang the Shark. (Along with Bears,Squirrels,Moose,Horse,Yeti Etc.**


End file.
